un regalo inesperado
by edrielle
Summary: Hermione despierta esa mañana desorientada y sin ningún recuerdo de la noche. En unas horas su vida se ha desmoronado y todo indica que alguien estuvo con ella la noche anterior. Encontrara apoyo en sus amigas, pero sobre todo la ayuda de alguien inesperado. Su jefe del ministerio, Malfoy, acaba enterándose de su situación e inexplicablemente será el pilar que la mantendrá en pie.
1. 1

**Hola!**

**Pues aquí vuelvo, esta vez con una historia más larga, aunque no pretendo que lo sea demasiado.**

**No sé cómo se me ocurrió este tema para un fic, pero la verdad es que este tipo de situaciones suelen darse en los fics en edades muy tempranas o muy pasado por alto. Así que pensé en narrarlo en esta historia y dedicarlo únicamente a esta situación y en la adultez. **

**Solo espero que os guste.**

**Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos.**

**Summary: **Hermione despierta esa mañana desorientada y sin ningún recuerdo de la noche. En unas horas su vida se ha desmoronado y todo indica que alguien estuvo con ella la noche anterior. Encontrara apoyo en sus amigas, pero sobre todo la ayuda de alguien inesperado. Su jefe del ministerio, Draco Malfoy, acaba enterándose de su situación y le ayudara a pasar por ello.

**Draco y Hermione.**

**Post-hogwarts.**

Esa mañana los parpados le pesaban demasiado. Le costaba enormemente abrir los ojos y el simple hecho de ir recuperando la consciencia le provocaba un enorme dolor de cabeza.

Se incorporó poco a poco y se llevó las manos a la cabeza para sujetarla con cuidado, despeinándose todavía más. Al respirar profundamente notó la primera arcada. Se destapó de la cama y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño de su casa, dándose cuenta por el camino de que no llevaba su pijama puesto. Ni su pijama ni nada. Estaba completamente desnuda.

No le dio importancia hasta que se levantó de la taza del wáter y estiró de la cadena.

Respiró hondo y cogió el albornoz que usaba para salir de la ducha, cubriéndose con él. Se abrazó a sí misma con la suave prenda y se dirigió a la Hermione del espejo:

-¿Qué has hecho esta noche?

Caminó a la cocina suspirando, sin molestarse en vestirse, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡el ministerio! ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó a nadie mientras recorría el trecho que restaba hasta el salón y encendía la tele para comprobar la hora. Sábado, 11:45. – Menos mal… - se dijo a sí misma, y por fin se preparó el preciado café que necesitaba.

Se sentía mal. No podía recordar gran cosa de la noche anterior, y eso solo podían significar dos cosas: que alguien había utilizado un obliviate con ella (cosa poco probable), o que se había emborrachado. Aunque no fuera propio de ella optó por la segunda opción, pues se sentía muy mareada y tenía el estómago revuelto. Lo mejor sería llamar a Ron para…

-Ron… - susurró de repente con pesar, llevándose una mano a los labios. En ese momento imágenes nítidas de la cena con Ron acudían a la mente. Soltó un sollozo involuntario al recordar.

_Flash back_

_-¿te pasa algo Ron? – le preguntó Hermione a su novio. Pues él la había invitado a cenar, pero parecía evitarla a toda costa. No le había besado y evitaba sus caricias de forma algo evidente._

_-Hermione – su mirada era decidida, como pocas veces había visto en él. Aunque cabía decir que, desde la muerte de su hermano, Ron había cambiado mucho – no puedo seguir con esto._

_-¿seguir con qué? – preguntó ella ingenua, aunque la punzada en su estómago le advirtió de algo que ella no quería comprender._

_-con lo nuestro. No puedo seguir estando contigo. – dijo el sin más, apartando la mirada. Se veía enfadado, como si ella le hubiera ofendido._

_-Ron, cariño – dijo ella sonriendo con paciencia y buscando su mirada, la cual no encontró – si necesitas tiempo, yo voy a dártelo. Quizá necesitas poner en orden tus pensamientos, relajarte un poco o… si no has superado lo de tu hermano, o esto va muy deprisa…_

_-basta Hermione. No necesito tiempo – la enfrentó de nuevo a través de la mesa del restaurante donde estaban cenando – mira, voy a ser honesto contigo solo por la amistad que nos une de tantos años. Nunca he dejado a Lavender._

_-¿Cómo que…? ¿Lavender? – preguntó la castaña confusa. No entendía que hacia ella en esa conversación._

_-mira Hermione, entre tú y yo siempre ha habido cierta… tensión. Tú me dabas algo diferente que yo quería conocer. Quería probarte, y de verdad que la otra noche fue fantástica, pero… siempre ha sido ella. – Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Le estaba diciendo que ella había sido "la otra" en una relación consolidada entre Ron y Lavender? – ahora nosotros vamos a casarnos, y no quiero seguir siéndole infiel. Le quiero._

_Hermione notó el temblor de su mano en el repiqueteo del tenedor sobre el plato, así que lo soltó. Se había quedado muda mirando su copa. Era consciente de que debía levantarse y largarse de allí cuanto antes. Pero estaba asimilando las palabras del pelirrojo y la humillación que sentía le impedía moverse del lugar._

_-¿solo querías… acostarte conmigo? – preguntó con un hilo de voz sin dejar de mirar la copa._

_-tenía que saber que me ofrecía cada una… - lo dijo como una especie de disculpa, pero a Hermione le repugnó la idea de que lo importante para el pelirrojo fuera como se desenvolvía cada una con el sexo. – Necesito pedirte algo – ella quería gritarle y lanzarle algo, pues además iba a atreverse a pedirle un favor – Lavender no puede enterarse de esto. La quiero._

_-me da igual lo que tú quieras – soltó por fin, dando la bienvenida a la ira que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella._

_-la fecha ya está puesta. ¿Vas a ser capaz de destruir una familia? Tú no eres así, Hermione._

_-tu… ¡no te atrevas a decirme como soy! – además iba a ir de que la conocía bien. De eso nada._

_La rabia y la ira estaban en su interior, pero lo único que luchaba por salir era el llanto, y no pensaba ponerse a llorar delante de él. Necesitaba salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Se levantó de la mesa, y aunque sus brazos la impulsaban a lanzarle el vino a la cara o darle una bofetada, sus pies decidieron sacarla de allí con paso apresurado._

_Fin Flash Black._

Hermione soltó la taza de café de entre sus manos, ya que de nuevo habían comenzado a temblarle. Ron la había dejado. Todo lo que había vivido con él los últimos meses había sido mentira. La felicidad y la dicha que había sentido junto a él no habían sido reales. La había engañado su mejor amigo de toda la vida, del que había estado enamorada por tantos años.

Ahora comprendía porque se había emborrachado la noche anterior y estaba totalmente justificado.

Se llevó la mano a la cara, descubriendo la humedad de su rostro. Estaba llorando y no se había dado ni cuenta.

Decidió relajarse y pensar. Y un baño la ayudaría a ello.

Llenó la bañera de agua caliente y se sumergió. Evitó pensar hasta que estuvo acomodada en la bañera.

Ahora entendía tantas cosas. Por qué él quería ocultar la relación, diciendo que en casa no estaban preparados para que tuviera una relación estando tan presente la muerte de su hermano y la guerra. Ni siquiera había querido contárselo a Harry o a Ginny y habían mantenido su relación oculta. Sin duda la versión oficial para todos había sido Lavender. Jamás pensó que pudiera quedar por detrás de esa rubia con más maquillaje que cerebro. Siempre había pensado que Ron la había elegido a ella. Y en realidad solo la había "probado"…

La rabia volvía a apoderarse de ella. Para relajarse de nuevo, cogió la esponja y puso gel en ella para lavarse el cuerpo. En pocas ocasiones Hermione Granger dejaba a su ira aflorar.

Lo primero que descubrió mientras colocaba el gel en la esponja fueron las marcas en sus muñecas. Se las frotó, pero solo se hizo daño. Eran unos moratones rojizos. El miedo se instaló en su estomago.

Fue inspeccionando su cuerpo y descubriendo nuevos moratones en su vientre, en sus muslos y en sus pechos.

Comenzó a temblar y nuevas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. ¿Alguien se había aprovechado de su estado la noche pasada y la había violado? O… ¿fue consentido?

Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, pero no podía recordar.

Estaba asustada, alguien la había maltratado la noche anterior. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. En esos casos habría llamado a Ginny y Luna, sus mejores amigas, pero a Ginny no podía contarle lo que había pasado con su hermano.

Salió de la bañera y llamó a su lechuza, que seguramente estaría en el parque junto a su casa. Entró por el balcón tras el segundo silbido. Envió una carta a Luna para que se reuniera con ella allí, en su piso.

Se vistió intentando mantener la calma y se secó el pelo con un hechizo. No quería pensar en quien habría sido el que había tocado su cuerpo de esa forma tan brutal. Podría haberlo hecho cualquiera en lo que a ella respectaba, pues no se acordaba de nada. ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado llevar así? Y todo esa su culpa.

Todo el amor que antes había sentido por Ronald Weasley poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en odio. Empezaba a pensar que de allí no podría salvarse ni la vieja amistad de tantos años.

Se había encendido la tele para mantener sus pensamientos alejados de violaciones y hombres sin rostro, cuando sonó el timbre de su piso. Se levantó apresurada a abrir la puerta.

-gracias a Merlín, Luna.

-¿estás bien? – preguntó la rubia entrando y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-no estoy bien – declaró la castaña al borde del llanto – en apenas unas horas mi vida se ha ido por el retrete – sollozó.

-está bien cariño, siéntate y te prepararé una tila ¿todavía no ha llegado Ginny? – preguntó preocupada Luna mientras la guiaba al sofá.

-no… no la he llamado.

La rubia solo asintió y se perdió en la cocina. En unos minutos estaba junto a ella tendiéndole una taza humeante.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó la rubia tranquilamente, lo que ayudó a Hermione, pues poco a poco le transmitió la paz que solo ella podía transmitir, sin alterarse por ninguna de las palabras que ella pronunciaba contando su historia. Empezando por la relación en secreto entre ella y Ron y terminando por la noche anterior.

-mira… - le enseñó su vientre marcado.

-parecen huellas de dedos – dijo ella sin alterarse, aunque algo preocupada - ¿y las muñecas? – dijo cogiéndole una mano para examinarla.

-no lo sé, las marcas están por todo mi cuerpo, y no recuerdo nada – la castaña no había dejado de llorar durante su historia, y su amiga volvió a limpiarle las lágrimas con su pañuelo. – Además… mis sabanas estaban algo… manchadas – se avergonzó.

-lo que está claro es que tuviste relaciones con alguien, lo que no sabemos es si fue consentido o no… - Hermione volvió a sollozar tras las palabras de su amiga. Y era obvio que esos moretones estaban en sus muslos y vientre muy cerca de sus partes más intimas. Como mínimo había estado desnuda ante alguien. El resto parecía más que obvio.

-no se lo dirás a nadie ¿verdad Luna? Ni siquiera a Ginny.

-si quieres mantenerlo en secreto, debes superarlo Hermione. No sabes lo que pasó anoche, y quizá sea mejor así. Sé que es difícil, pero debes de olvidarlo. Si no lo recuerdas no tiene porqué haber pasado ¿me sigues? – la castaña asintió limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano – y en cuanto a Ron, que se lo quede ella, siempre he pensado que puedes aspirar a algo mejor.

-pero me ha humillado tanto, no voy a poder mirarlo de nuevo a la cara.

-no hay mayor humillación que la indiferencia. Lo que peor le va a sentar es que no te haya importado, que parezca que para ti lo vuestro no tuvo importancia. Tiene que verte entera y feliz.

Hermione se quedó pensando. Le gustaba la idea de hacerle ver a Ron que no le afectaba lo que le había hecho, que su vida seguía y que él solo era una página más. Una página arrugada y con mala letra.

-lo haré. Quiero hacerlo.

-y yo te voy a ayudar. Voy a por mi ropa. Este fin de semana vamos a superarlo juntas. Y el lunes, cuando vayas al ministerio, resplandecerás.

Hermione asintió, sonriendo.

No necesitaba hombres teniendo amigas.


	2. 2

**De nuevo estoy aquí con otro capítulo, apenas un día después de subir el primero. Pero es que no me gusta subir un solo capitulo, que normalmente no lleva a nada. Prefiero subir dos seguidos que introducen algo más en la historia.**

**El resto los iré subiendo conforme los vaya escribiendo. Y a no ser que me abandone mi musa, no os haré esperar demasiado.**

**Sin más dilación…**

* * *

Esa mañana, antes de salir hacia el ministerio, le había dicho a Luna que estaba lista, pero ahora que se encontraba en el ascensor para ir a su despacho no estaba tan segura. Podría encontrarse con Ron en cualquier momento, y si llegaba a su despacho sin verle, seguramente no habría escapatoria en el almuerzo. ¿Cómo iba a actuar?

Suspiró aliviada cuando llegó a su departamento y salió a toda velocidad del ascensor. Caminó a su despacho, pero alguien chocó contra ella, haciendo que todos sus papeles cayeran al suelo.

-otra vez tu… - murmuró enfadada.

Al menos, una vez a la semana, Draco Malfoy acababa tirando todo lo que ella llevaba encima. Solía elegir el momento en que más cargada iba "para no perder las costumbres del colegio" solía decir.

Pero ese día se agachó a ayudarla distraído, hasta que se percató de que era ella, volvió a tirar los pergaminos al suelo, y se marchó algo preocupado.

Por una vez, Draco Malfoy no se había chocado con ella intencionadamente, o eso parecía.

Y es que Draco Malfoy se dirigía a su nuevo despacho, el cual no había pedido ni mucho menos. No se merecía el puesto de jefe de departamento y sabía que había ascendido gracias a la generosa donación de su madre para el departamento de leyes mágicas.

Por mucho que hiciera, se independizara e intentara hacer su vida propia, siempre acababa viviendo a la sombra de sus padres. Nunca conseguiría distinguir un logro propio de uno comprado

Y por eso llegaba su primer día como jefe con esa resaca, pues había estado todo el fin de semana lamentándose de su vida.

Se encerró en el despacho, tirándose en la enorme silla y colocando los pies sobre la mesa. Al menos si era el jefe podía hacer lo que quisiera. Aunque le gustaba mantenerse ocupado en el trabajo, no tenía ánimos.

Hermione también se encerró en su despacho suspirando. Adoraba su trabajo, aunque coincidiera con el trabajo de Draco Malfoy y aun después del colegio no dejaba de hacerle la vida imposible. Con los departamentos que había y tenían que tener las mismas preferencias en cuanto a trabajo…

Pero en fin… la castaña se sumergió en el trabajo, haciendo caso omiso a su ruidoso estómago y saltándose la hora del almuerzo. Le estaba dando el placer a Ron de ver que le importaba lo que había pasado. Justo lo que había jurado no hacer. Pero ahora ya era tarde.

Las semanas siguientes se encontró varias veces al pelirrojo en el ministerio, y siguiendo el consejo de Luna hacía como si no existiera, aunque interiormente se retorcía de nervios y dolor. Le repugnaba el hecho de que hubiera sido capaz de utilizarla de la forma en que lo había hecho y sentía rabia cada vez que lo veía a lo lejos.

Ese viernes terminó pronto su trabajo y, a regañadientes, Malfoy, su nuevo jefe, le había dicho que podía salir diez minutos antes.

Hermione salió relajada al frio invierno. Pensaba quedarse todo el fin de semana junto a la chimenea, viendo películas y escuchando música tranquilamente.

-hey, Hermione ¿Qué tal?

La castaña detuvo su paso para encontrar nada menos que a Lavender acercándose a ella.

-La… Lavender ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó sintiendo un odio infundado hacia la chica. Aunque ella nada tenía que ver con sus problemas. Ella era otra víctima. Por un segundo pensó en contarle como era su futuro marido. No se merecía estar con esa persona infiel.

-he venido a recoger a Ronnie. Esta noche tenemos la cena de compromiso – sonrió radiante – ya me dijo Ron que no podías venir. Es una pena.

-si… tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo controlando la ira que iba carcomiéndole por las mentiras del chico.

-pero supongo que a la boda sí que vendrás ¿verdad? Es en primavera. – la invitó ella.

-no creo que pueda… - dudó la castaña deseando salir de allí cuanto antes.

-vamos ¡no puedes faltar a la boda de tu mejor amigo! – dijo efusivamente – Ronnie se apenará mucho si no asistes.

-seguro… tengo que… he olvidado unos papeles en mi despacho. Discúlpame, Lavender – y salió de nuevo camino de su despacho.

Mientras el resto de trabajadores salía, ella se encerraba entre las cuatro paredes que ocultaron el llanto que durante tantas semanas había conseguido retener.

Ella realmente amaba a Ron, le había entregado todo. Se dijo que era normal que se sintiera así. Que estuviera tan sensible esos últimos días.

Cuando se tranquilizó y borró de su rostro los signos del llanto, salió de nuevo al pasillo del departamento. Ya todo estaba vació, y pensó que no habría peligro de volver a encontrarse con nadie indeseable.

Atravesó el vestíbulo, y mientras atravesaba el patio pensó en comprar una gran tarrina de helado de fresa para luchar contra su depresión.

Fue al imaginar el sabor del helado de fresa en su boca, que desde su estómago acudió la primera arcada. Apenas tuvo tiempo de correr hasta un árbol para agacharse a vomitar. Tuvo que soltar su carpeta para sujetarse el pelo, pero en ese preciso instante alguien se ocupaba ya de apartarle el pelo de la cara, así que ella se abrazó el estómago hasta que todo hubo pasado.

Cuando terminó, una de esas caritativas manos, le tendió un pañuelo blanco para que se limpiase.

-gracias… - susurró.

-debes admitir que ha sido bastante asqueroso, Granger.

-¿Malfoy? – preguntó volteándose – nadie te ha pedido que me ayudaras – le dijo incorporándose.

-¿estás enferma? – le preguntó ignorando su última frase.

-no… no lo sé. Quizá sea un virus o algo así. No te preocupes. – le dijo ella arrugando el pañuelo en sus manos. No podía devolvérselo, estaba sucio. – gracias. Te lavaré el pañuelo y te lo devolveré el lunes.

-no importa. Quédatelo. – dijo recogiendo su maletín. Hermione recorrió el elegante traje negro que llevaba. Gracias a Merlín que no se lo había salpicado de vómito. – si el lunes estás indispuesta solo envía una lechuza.

En ese momento la castaña recordó que Draco Malfoy seguía siendo su jefe.

-estaré bien.

Pero no estaba bien. El sábado por la mañana tuvo que correr al lavabo nada más oler el café y cuando por la tarde una vendedora de cosméticos mágicos llamó a su puerta con todo su perfume sobre ella, le cerró la puerta en la cara para correr de nuevo al lavabo y tirar todo lo que había comido.

El domingo Ginny y Luna la llamaron para salir y les tuvo que decir que estaba enferma. Así que apenas unos minutos después de su respuesta, estaban ambas en la puerta con unas películas y tarrinas de helado de fresa y chocolate.

-quita el helado de fresa de mi vista, Ginny – le suplicó Hermione notando ya las arcadas de solo pensarlo.

-¿Por qué? Yo quiero un po… - pero con solo quitar la tapa Hermione ya había desaparecido de nuevo y se encontraba tirada en el suelo del baño con la cabeza en el wáter.

-lo siento – se disculpó Ginny – no sabía que realmente estuvieras tan enferma.

Luna frunció el ceño preocupada.

-Hermione, ¿seguro que es un virus?

-te prepararé algo caliente, Hermy – dijo Ginny saliendo hacia la cocina.

Luna se acuclilló junto a su amiga, que se limpiaba la boca con papel.

-Hermione ¿Cuándo te tiene que venir el periodo? – le preguntó Luna.

-¿Qué estas insinuando, Luna? – y un repentino temor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, instalándose en su estómago. – no… no puede ser – e intentó sonreír. – No me siento bien, me voy a ir a acostar… - susurró con un hilo de voz.

Luna la acompañó hasta su cama y la arropó. Ginny llegó con un humeante plato de sopa, que le dejó a la chica en la mesita.

-será mejor que nos vayamos, descansa y tomate la sopa – le dijo Ginny dulcemente – y para cualquier cosa me llamas. Usa el teléfono. Es más rápido – y colocó el móvil de Hermione también en la mesita.

-gracias chicas.

-está bien. Y si mañana no te sientes bien no vayas al ministerio. No seas cabezota. – le reprendió la pelirroja.

Poco después escuchó la puerta de entrada. Hermione se agarró el vientre e hizo las cuentas de su último periodo.

-un retraso de dos días no quiere decir nada – se tranquilizó a sí misma – te ha pasado otras veces. Es normal.

Pero ese lunes, antes de entrar al ministerio, pasó por una farmacia muggle. Sabía que había métodos mágicos, pero se sentía más cómoda con un predictor en la mano. Como había hecho su madre en su momento o cualquier chica muggle normal para salir de dudas.

Lo guardó en su bolso y se incorporó puntual a su puesto de trabajo.

Esa mañana también había vomitado. Aunque no sabía muy bien si había sido de los puros nervios que estaba pasando.

Se sentó en su despacho y sacó el test de embarazo del bolso con manos temblorosas. Abrió la cajita y sacó las instrucciones de uso.

Comenzó a leer, deteniéndose en las frases clave:

"puede realizar el test a cualquier hora del día. En cualquier caso, se aconseja que se haga el test de embarazo con la primera hora del día"

Si no fuera porque a causa de los nervios había salido tan rápido hacia la farmacia que había olvidado incluso ir al baño, ya habría puesto sobre la predicción la primera duda.

"los test de diagnostico rápido no deben ser tomados como el único resultado válido y solo un médico debería hacer el test definitivo"

"CÓMO REALIZAR LA PRUEBA:

Saque la plumilla de la bolsa de papel aluminio. El saquito que se encuentra junto con la plumilla no debe utilizarlo, ya que sólo ha servido para mantener libre de humedad al producto. Separe la tapa de la plumilla. Moje el absorbente rosa de la plumilla colocándolo directamente bajo el chorro de orina, durant segundos. Cierre nuevamente con la tapa de la plumilla.

Compruebe que la plumilla cerró completamente. Ponga el predictor delante de usted y espere 4 minutos."

-¿cuatro minutos? – se sorprendió Hermione. Eso era una eternidad para salir de dudas. Continuó leyendo las instrucciones.

"LECTURA DEL RESULTADO:

Verá ascender rápidamente un color rosa a través de las dos ventanas. Esto indica que la prueba está funcionando correctamente. El procedimiento completo de la prueba tarda 4 minutos. Después de este tiempo, usted puede leer el resultado.

No embarazada: Usted no está embarazada si después de 4 minutos sólo queda un punto de color rosa en la ventana pequeña.

Embarazada: Usted sí está embarazada si después de 4 minutos se muestra un punto de color rosa en las dos ventanas. Incluso en caso de que el color de uno de los puntos sea muy leve, significa que usted está embarazada."

-bien – la chica se armó de valor y salió de su despacho para ir al baño.

Encontró a su jefe cuando este iba a entrar a su propio despacho.

-Granger ¿puedes pasar a mi despacho? – la interceptó Draco Malfoy.

-tengo… que ir al baño – se excusó ella. No podía esperar más, además de que necesitaba ir de todas formas después de no haber ido al levantarse.

-está bien. Cuando acabes. – y cerró la puerta tras él.

La chica suspiró. Draco demostraba ser el mismo del colegio en todos los aspectos posibles. Pero Hermione había pensado también en él durante el fin de semana. Por muy niño que quisiera ser, el rubio era un hombre maduro que le había prestado ayuda cuando la había necesitado. Incluso tratándose de ella.

Esos estudiantes quedaron atrás hace mucho, ahora eran adultos y compañeros de trabajo.

No podía retrasarlo más. Se metió en uno de los retretes del cuarto de baño de mujeres y sacó el aparatito de su túnica. Siguió las indicaciones. Estiró la cadena, tapó el predictor con su tapa y se sentó en el mismo retrete a esperar. Como ponía en las instrucciones apareció la primera rayita rosa. Los siguientes cuatro minutos fueron los más largos de su vida. Pero cuando estaba casi agotado el tiempo, una segunda rayita rosa fue apareciendo débilmente, hasta estar tan rosa como su compañera.

Hermione se quedó en shock. Estaba embarazada.


	3. 3

**Bueno, pues aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Hermione tiene mucho que asimilar, y además, muchas dudas que resolver y que al parecer, no tienen solución.**

**Todavía no he tenido tiempo de contestar todos los reviews, pero lo haré cuanto antes. Aun así sabéis que os agradezco infinitamente vuestros comentarios.**

**Bueno, pues a leer.**

* * *

Estaba embarazada. No había duda. y lo peor no era eso.

Hermione salió del baño y se dirigió al despacho de su jefe, tal y como le había ordenado.

Lo peor no era estar embarazada. Ella siempre había querido ser madre. Pero, además de que era demasiado joven, apenas veinte años, ni siquiera sabía quien era el padre.

Un dolor intenso se instaló en su pecho mientras llamaba a la puerta. Entró cuando Draco Malfoy le dio el permiso, pensando en que no podría darle un padre al hijo que iba a crecer en su vientre.

-siéntate Granger – le invitó Draco indiferente. Cuando la chica lo hizo, continuó. – te conozco de toda mi vida escolar, y he visto como propagabas varios virus por todo el castillo por tu obsesión por las clases y no faltar a ninguna de ellas aun estando terriblemente enferma. – aunque el rubio buscaba su mirada, Hermione parecía mirar a un punto fijo tras él. Estaba tan blanca como la pared y parecía totalmente ida. – no puedo permitir perder a todos mis empleados por enfermedad…

Hermione, perdida en sus oscuros pensamientos, se llevó la mano al vientre distraídamente. El nudo en su garganta y su pecho cada vez se hacían más pesados. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca. Estaba pasando de un estado de shock a un estado de terrible miedo.

Draco Malfoy se levanto.

-está claro que estas enferma, Granger – dijo acercándose a ella – debes irte a casa. – esperó paciente a que la chica se levantara para acompañarla a la puerta, pero ella no se movía. La agarró del brazo para instarla a levantarse, y esta lo hizo de forma sumisa. – puedo encargarle a alguien que te acompañe a casa… - dudó Malfoy, preocupado, parecía que Hermione iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento – vamos…

Hermione se soltó de su agarré repentinamente para cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos y así ocultar el llanto que había estallado irremediablemente. Se acuclilló en el suelo sollozando y debatiéndose entre el dolor y la vergüenza de estar mostrándose de esa forma precisamente ante Draco Malfoy.

El rubio la miró desconcertado. No tenía nada ya en contra de la chica. La guerra de sangre había acabado hacía mucho y en el proceso él había comprendido que la sangre no tenía nada que ver ni con la magia ni con las personas. Puede que Hermione Granger no fuera su persona preferida en el mundo, pero tampoco la odiaba. Otra cosa era consolarla de… a saber qué tontería femenina. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Granger… ¿debo llevarte a San Mungo? – preguntó haciendo un gran esfuerzo y agachándose para quedar a su altura. La chica negó con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar. Draco apretó sus ya finos labios. No soportaba que una mujer llorara delante de él, se sentía estúpido, nunca sabía qué hacer. - ¡basta ya, Granger! Dime ahora que te pasa o llamaré a un sanitario para que te lleve directa al hospital – la cogió de las muñecas separándole las manos del húmedo y enrojecido rostro y la levantó - ¡basta! – le dijo enojado. – no puede ser tan grave. – en ese momento descubrió el aparato que ella llevaba en la mano - ¿Qué es eso? ¿un termómetro de esos muggles?

-estoy… estoy embarazada – soltó ella de sopetón para seguir sollozando.

El rubio nunca se había sentido más estúpido en su vida. La miraba llorar con sus manos agarradas en el aire y él mirándola durante minutos sin saber que decir. En esos casos lo normal era decir: ¡enhorabuena! ¡felicidades!... pero Hermione Granger no tenía pinta de estar demasiado feliz de su estado.

-quieres… ¿Qué llame al padre? – preguntó.

Hermione sorbió por la nariz y se deshizo del agarre de una de sus manos para limpiarse el rostro con la manga. Respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

-yo soy el padre – dijo con algo más de firmeza.

-disculpa Granger, pero si estás embarazada, doy por supuesto que no he de explicarte cómo funcionan estas cosas ¿verdad? – la chica había empezado a respirar hondo y a calmarse – hay un padre y una madre, y tu eres la madre.

-soy la madre y soy el padre, Malfoy. Y punto – soltó ella enojándose de repente y buscando un asiento. Le temblaban las piernas.

-olvídalo – dijo Draco suspirando con paciencia, la cual no sabía que tenía tanta. Le arrebató el aparatito parecido a un termómetro - ¿y esto?

-eso es lo que me ha sacado de dudas y me ha asegurado que estoy en cinta. – la castaña seguía limpiándose con las mangas, así que Draco dio la vuelta a su escritorio y, abriendo un cajón, le tendió un pañuelo. Como el último día. – voy a acabar coleccionando tus pañuelos – dijo sin gracia.

-mira Granger, no se mucho de esto, pero esta cosa no puede decirte que estás embarazada. Debes ir a un doctor antes de ponerte así – el chico estaba enojado. Seguro que ese aparato venía en una de esas revistas de corazón de bruja y ahora Granger tenía ese berrinche por nada. – así que dime a quien aviso para que te acompañe a un doctor si no quieres que te acompañe yo mismo.

Hermione se tensó unos segundos. Sería horrible que Draco Malfoy la acompañara a algo tan íntimo, a un lugar donde debería acompañarla su pareja, el padre de su hijo. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr libres al pensar en ello.

-Por Merlín… - se quejó Draco ya exasperado.

-yo… yo haré una llamada. – dijo Hermione intentando componerse de nuevo - ¿te importa que la haga desde aquí? No quiero salir con la cara enrojecida…

-claro – le concedió su jefe, dirigiéndose a la puerta – volveré en unos minutos. – y salió dejando sola a la joven.

Hermione sacó su teléfono móvil y buscó un número en la agenda.

-Luna… no sabía a quién llamar – se le quebró la voz en la última frase – ¿puedes venir a… por mí al trabajo? Bien. Gracias. – y colgó.

Cinco minutos después regresó Draco con una taza humeante que colocó delante de ella, en su propio escritorio. Después se sentó en su silla en silencio.

-Malfoy… yo… no sé como agradecerte el cómo… te has portado estos días conmigo. Jamás pensé que tú…

-supongo que sabes que ya no es como antes ¿verdad? Todo eso ha pasado. No soy el mismo – declaró él. No sabía muy bien porque le daba explicaciones, pero se la veía tan vulnerable que no quería que sufriera más.

-pero… me sigues molestando siempre que tienes oportunidad, como si nada hubiera cambiado…

-bueno, no ha cambiado que me guste molestarte. Se te pone una cara muy graciosa cuando te enfadas – puso su famosa sonrisa de medio lado, pero había algo de esa sonrisa reflejada en sus ojos que la hacía más sincera – pero no tiene nada que ver con… ya sabes…

Una extraña paz inundó por unos segundos a Hermione, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Pero esa paz se rompió cuando llamaron a la puerta.

La secretaria del rubio asomó la cabeza.

-disculpe señor Malfoy, están busc… ¡oh! Señorita Granger, están buscándola, no sabía que estaban reunidos…

-¿Quién es, Celina? – preguntó Draco.

-la… - Celina miró su carpeta – la señorita Luna Lovegood. La busca a usted, señorita Granger.

-gracias – dijo ella levantándose – ya voy. - La secretaria cerró la puerta de nuevo – Gracias de nuevo, Malfoy.

El chico solo asintió antes de verla desaparecer tras la puerta del despacho.

Se quedó unos minutos más pensando en ella. No pensaba que Hermione Granger fuera de esas chicas que se quedan embarazadas y no saben quién es el padre por… bueno, por estar con demasiados hombres de seguido. Eso era totalmente imposible. Solo quedaba la opción de que el padre la hubiera dejado o ella a él…

El rubio siguió dándole vueltas durante toda la mañana. No entendía por qué le preocupaba tanto el tema. Quizá era simple curiosidad de descubrir un posible secreto de esa chica que siempre había estado rondando su vida desde su infancia y, que además, parecía tan perfecta.

* * *

-no estabas enferma ¿verdad, Hermione? – le preguntó Luna cuando se hubieron sentado en una cafetería muggle lejos del ministerio – has estado llorando.

Hermione asintió pesadamente.

-tenías razón. Estoy embarazada. – con solo pronunciarlo, el llanto acudía a ella, pero esta vez se calmó antes de ponerse a llorar.

-Hermione, un bebe es un regalo maravilloso…

La castaña sonrió son pesar.

-si… pero es un regalo inesperado. Y… sin padre. – se compadeció.

-bueno, pero te tiene a ti, y es todo lo que necesita – le sonrió su amiga cogiéndole la mano sobre la mesita de té – y tendrá a sus abuelos, a mí, a Ginny a Harry… - la rubia omitió deliberadamente a Ron – tendrá miles de "tíos" que le querrán y le mimarán. Y tú tampoco vas a estar sola.

Hermione se sintió mucho más tranquila. Y es que Luna tenía ese don de transmitir paz y relajar el ambiente, a veces con su sola presencia.

-Gracias, Luna.

-Hermione… - pocas veces la castaña veía a su amiga seria, pero ahora lo estaba – no sabes que feliz me hace que confíes en mí de esta manera pero… Ginny… ella también es tu mejor amiga, y sé que le dolerá mucho si no le cuentas todo lo que te está pasando. – le dijo – Sea hermana de quien sea, primero es tu amiga.

Hermione volvió a sentirse mal al instante. Luna y Ginny eran sus dos mejores amigas. Y la pelirroja siempre le había confiado a Hermione todos sus secretos. Confiaban la una en la otra y no se merecía ese secretismo.

-tienes toda la razón, Luna. Le enviaré un mensaje para que nos reunamos a la hora del almuerzo, y luego… me gustaría que me acompañarais a ver a un doctor…

* * *

-voy a matar a ese… - murmuró Ginny roja de ira – ese cabrón a dejado de ser mi hermano desde este momento. Te adoptaré a ti Hermione y te cuidaré a ti y a tu bebé.

Hermione rió de la paranoia de su amiga. Con lo mal que estaba hacía un rato y el solo hablar y estar con ellas le quitaba cualquier preocupación de encima.

-me parecería genial, Ginny, pero Ron seguirá siendo tu hermano quieras o no y… siento no habértelo contado antes… - se disculpó la castaña arrepentida.

-lo comprendo, Hermione. – le sonrió su amiga. – por lo que me has contado el padre del niño podría ser cualquiera, pero también mi hermano.

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. En ningún momento había pensado en Ron, y también había estado con él tres días antes de la noche en que le dejó. El bebé también podría ser suyo.

-la verdad, espero que no. – susurró Hermione – no soportaría tener que compartir a mi pequeño con él. Prefiero no saber quién es el padre y que sea solo mío… - Hermione se quedó pensativa. Iba a tener a una personita que iba a depender de ella y que la amaría solo por ser su mamá. Por primera vez se ilusionó dentro de todo lo que le estaba pasando. – entonces… ¿queréis acompañarme a ver al doctor?

-enhorabuena, señorita. Está embarazada de tres semanas – le comunicó el medimago. – creo que ahora nos veremos más seguido ¿verdad? – le sonrió. – las dejo solas, señoritas.

El risueño hombre salió de la habitación con una última sonrisa a las chicas. No había preguntado por el padre. Sabía por experiencia que no debía meterse en la vida privada de sus pacientes. Y menos de una madre embarazada, con las hormonas revueltas, y con varita…

-¡Hermione! – se emocionó Luna acercándose a la cama de la que la castaña se levantaba – vas a ser mamá ¡es maravilloso!

-Si… realmente es maravilloso. – sonrió ella sinceramente.


	4. 4

**Siento la tardanza! En mi ciudad hemos estado en fallas y… no he pasado mucho por casa, la verdad.**

**Pero bueno, ya he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, que espero que os siga gustando.**

**Digamos que podéis sentir que la historia va acelerada y que el tiempo pasa rápido, pero tened en cuenta que no puedo describir el embarazo semana por semana y cuanto solo determinados momentos claves en la actual vida de Hermione.**

**De todas formas si no os gusta u os falta algo, se aceptan vuestros comentarios, los cuales agradezco y siempre voy a agradeces.**

**Mil gracias!**

* * *

Después de salir de la clínica, y antes de ir a casa, Hermione pasó por la librería y compro un libro para informarse sobre su estado. Quería comprender todo lo que le iba a pasar en los próximos meses y sobre todo no hacer nada que pudiera perjudicar a su bebe.

Cuando llegó a casa se puso su pijama más calentito, uno rosa de felpa. Se colocó unos calcetines de lana y se acurrucó en el sofá con su nuevo libro.

Sonrió para sí misma. Realmente se sentía bien consigo misma y con su cuerpo. No le importaba ya nada que pudiera haberle ocurrido en su pasado. Lo único que ahora le importaba era el futuro.

Abrió el libro y fue directamente al capítulo de la tercera semana de embarazo en la que ella se encontraba.

"_Es común también que en la__tercera semana__presentes síntomas como__sensibilidad en los senos__,__fatiga__,__náuseas__y__dolor de cabeza__; además del aumento de las__ganas de orinar__, más__sueño__de lo habitual y__mayor percepción de los olores__._

_Es importante que evites la ingesta de bebidas alcohólicas, aspirinas, medicamentos y drogas. En el caso de que estuvieras recibiendo una medicación consulta con tu médico y coméntale la situación._

_Tampoco es recomendable que tomes grandes cantidades de café debido a que altas dosis de cafeína están asociadas a interrupciones del embarazo durante el__primer trimestre__. Debes abstenerte también de las radiaciones como los rayos X (radiografías)."_

-oh no… mi café… - se quejó Hermione. Pero no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse demasiado, pues alguien había llamado a la puerta.

La chica cerró el libro algo temerosa. Fuera ya estaba oscuro y sentía algo de miedo de abrir la puerta a esas horas, por lo que miró cautelosa por la mirilla.

Abrió la puerta sorprendida.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-buenas noches, Granger. Espero no molestar. – dijo, parado en la puerta.

-disculpa. – contestó ella saliendo de su trance – pasa, por favor. – ante todo, él era su jefe. Aunque se sentía un poco estúpida con su pijama – como… ¿cómo sabías donde vivo?

-tengo la ficha de todos mis empleados. Solo encontré la dirección en la tuya y vine – explicó él sin más.

-¿y eso es legal? – preguntó ella suspicaz.

-no lo creo… - sonrió él.

-por favor, toma asiento – dijo la chica educadamente, tal y como le habían enseñado a ser – ¿quieres tomar algo?

-solo un vaso de agua, por favor – bien le habría apetecido un Whisky, pero si era cierto el estado de la chica, ella no podría acompañarle.

Hermione le hizo sentar en la mesa del salón y desapareció en la cocina, apareciendo segundos después con una jarra y dos vasos.

-bien, ¿y en que puedo ayudar al jefe del departamento de leyes mágicas? – le preguntó, realmente curiosa.

-vengo a comprobar si puedo dejar que sigas trabajando…

-espera Malfoy. Realmente ahora necesito el trabajo. No puedes despedirme. Yo… no puedo perderlo, no ahora…

Draco rió con ganas ante las suplicas de la chica.

-no estoy hablando de despedirte, Granger – y ella suspiró – pero no puedes trabajar en el estado en que te encontrabas hoy… ¿es cierto? ¿estás…?

-sí, he ido a ver a un doctor y ha confirmado mi estado.

-no parecías muy feliz – sabía que estaba entrando en un terreno demasiado personal, pero tenía tanta curiosidad…

-fueron… demasiadas emociones juntas, acabó superándome y, por eso… - Hermione le miró a los ojos decidida – pero es un niño querido. Al menos por mí… - susurró la última frase apartando la mirada.

-entonces realmente no hay un padre… - al decir esto observó como la cara de la chica se contraía de dolor.

-te agradecería que no… comentaras nada. – le pidió – no quiero ser la comidilla de la oficina por ser… madre soltera. No hasta que no quede otro remedio, por lo menos. – sonrió al pensar en el momento en que su barriga empezaría a agrandarse.

-bien. Entonces… ¿cuento contigo mañana?

-por supuesto, Malfoy. Estoy bien. – dijo ella. Se enterneció al pensar en que él se hubiera molestado en ir a su casa solo por eso - ¿es tarea de los jefes visitar a sus empleados en casa para comprobar si van a ir a trabajar? – preguntó ella, queriendo bromear. Se sentía bien incluso para hacerlo con ese hombre.

Draco sonrió.

-eres una privilegiada. Es aburrido molestarte si vas como alma en pena por el ministerio. – le dijo él con su sonrisa ladeada que le hacía parecer un chico malo.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

-recuerda que ahora somos dos contra uno. – y acabó bostezando sin poder remediarlo – lo siento… - se disculpó – es cosa del embarazo, he leído que es normal tener más sueño, y por si fuera poco no es recomendable tomar café… - se lamentó.

-eso es horrible. – se apiadó el chico riéndose de ella. – no te quiero molestar más. Nos vemos mañana, entonces. – se despidió levantándose y caminando con ella hasta la puerta.

Podría haberse desaparecido hasta su mansión. Pero no le apetecía llegar todavía a casa. Desde que habían condenado a su padre, Narcisa no daba un respiro a su hijo y Draco se sentía ahogado.

Prefirió caminar bajo el frio invierno, dejando sus huellas en la nieve.

Esa mañana Hermione Granger había dejado huella en él. Esa chica le intrigaba y fascinaba, como hacía tiempo que nada llamaba su atención. Ella… parecía estar de barro hasta el cuello, pero solo había necesitado un día para volver a sonreír y a bromear. Su brillante cabecita se había replanteado las cosas de tal forma que ahora parecía feliz con su embarazo, pues al parecer incluso se había comprado un libro. Sonrió al recordarla en la biblioteca del colegio. No había cambiado tanto: fanática por el trabajo y los libros. Y sobre todo, autentica. Y ante todo pronóstico… parecía no guardarle rencor.

Cuando hablaba con ella no sentía que le apuraba para salir corriendo lejos de su presencia, como la mayoría de sus empleados o conocidos. O no intentaba decir únicamente lo que él quería oír. Hacía tiempo que no mantenía una charla de verdad. Y aunque apenas habían hablado por quince minutos, estaba satisfecho.

Pero aun quedaba el misterio del padre del niño. Y, con la curiosidad de un niño, Draco Malfoy se había propuesto averiguarlo.

Al menos, eso lo sacaría de su aburrida vida, aunque fuera a través de la vida de otra persona.

Esa semana, Draco se limitó a observar a Hermione de lejos. Se la veía cansada, pero sonreía. En una ocasión casi tropezó con ella cuando esta corría hacia los lavabos, seguramente presa de las nauseas. Él, en lugar de enfadarse por ser atropellado, le pareció cómico. También la veía ir varias veces al baño a paso normal. ¿Sería cierto eso de las ganas frecuentes de orinar? En otro momento se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en comprar un libro sobre embarazo.

Realmente nunca había tenido cerca a una embarazada, pero debía de ser fascinante seguir el proceso de una.

No fue hasta el viernes siguiente, que tuvo la oportunidad de volver a hablar con ella. La encontró en el hall del ministerio. Parecía dudar e intentar calmarse. Apenas un par de empleados pasaban por allí, pues la hora de salida había terminado hacía unos diez minutos, y él, como siempre, se había retrasado. Cuando llegó junto a ella, ésta se masajeaba el puente de la nariz con paciencia, como armándose de valor.

-si te asusto por detrás… ¿perderás al niño? – le susurró al oído, haciéndola dar un saltito.

-¡Malfoy! – se quejó – lo que harás es darme un ataque al corazón, y por consecuencia, sí, es posible que pierda al niño – le dijo molesta. No quería ni pensar en esa idea.

-¿porqué tan susceptible? ¿son la hormonas? – le preguntó riendo. Hermione pensó si se divertía de la supuesta cara graciosa que ponía cuando él la molestaba.

-no, peor. Son mis padres…

-oh… - comprendió el chico – es la hora de la noticia.

-Si… y no es por la noticia en sí. – se explicó la chica – es… bueno, por lo del padre. – se abrazó a si misma al pensarlo – no sé que van a pensar de mi, pero sé que voy a defraudarles y… - se le quebró la voz – por Merlín, no puedo hacerlo… ¿qué van a pensar de mi?

-bueno, pues te acompañaré. Y puedes decirles que yo soy el padre – solucionó el rubio sin apenas pensarlo.

-¿qué? – a la castaña le chispearon los ojos – tú… ¿harías eso?

-claro. Solo que ha cambio tú me dirás que ha pasado realmente con el padre de ese niño – Hermione frunció el ceño al instante. Debería de haber sabido que tratándose de quien se trataba, había trampa – vamos, Granger. Voy a conocer a mis suegros sin siquiera tener una novia. Merezco, al menos, saciar mi curiosidad. – la tenía medio convencida, y Draco solo veía en su meta el llegar a la verdad – piénsalo. Tendrás un novio rico, jefe del departamento de leyes mágicas del ministerio y un dotado mago.

-vaya, ya hacía tiempo que no sacabas a pasear tu ego – sonrió ella con ironía – pero sabes, de otra forma no conseguiré dar la noticia a mis padres. Y es lo que más me urge ahora. Trato hecho, Draco Malfoy. – ambos se estrecharon la mano.

* * *

-¡mamá, papa! – les saludo Hermione con un falso entusiasmo que ocultaba su nerviosismo. Les abrazó y se volteó hacia su acompañante. – dejadme presentaros a Draco Malfoy…

-¡oh, Hermione! – exclamó su madre. Sus ojos brillaban viendo al joven ante ella – lo ves Tim, te dije que nuestra pequeña quería presentarnos a su novio. ¡un abrazo, Draco!

Al rubio le pilló desprevenido el maternal abrazo de la mujer. No estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto en desconocidos.

-vaya… - murmuró el padre de la chica – bien, encantado, hijo – y le tendió la mano al muchacho, que se la estrechó con firmeza. Como si realmente fuera su suegro y pudiera evaluarlo con ese simple gesto.

-permítanme que les invite a comer a un restaurante de lujo. – les pidió Draco con amabilidad.

-Malf… Draco, cariño. No es necesario – sonrió Hermione tensa. Sentía que se estaba aprovechando del chico con la situación y sabía que se sentiría mal si aceptaba – podemos ir a una bocatería…

-insisto, cielo. Tus padres se merecen lo mejor y… quiero causar una buena impresión a mis suegros – dijo guiñándole un ojo a la señora Granger, que reía como una colegiala.

A Hermione le fascino la facilidad que tenia para ganarse a la gente y lo poco que utilizaba esa virtud.

Sintió los dedos largos y fríos del chico cerrarse entre los suyos para hacerla caminar junto a él.

Cuando llegaron, Draco le separó la silla caballerosamente para que se sentara y, segundos después, estaba recomendando algunos platos a sus padres, los cuales ya se había metido en el bolsillo.

Poco a poco Hermione se fue relajando. Si aceptaban al padre, sería más fácil darles la noticia de su embarazo.

-Hermione, deja que pida por ti. Te encantará mi elección – le dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.

La chica solo atinó a asentir mientras un escalofrío le llegaba desde su mano atrapada bajo la de él y se perdía en su vientre, haciendo que miles de mariposas revolotearan en él. Eran esos pequeños gestos los que una mujer buscaba en una pareja, y solo eran puro teatro. Ella jamás tendría algo así. ¿Quién iba a querer cargar con ella y además con su regalo inesperado?

Nadie.

-háblanos de tu novio, querida ¿Cómo os conocisteis? – le interrogó Tim.

-bien pues, la verdad es que nos conocemos desde el colegio. Íbamos a casas rivales, así que no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero… bueno, ahora es nada menos que mi jefe – rió ella presa de los nervios.

-sí, la relación laboral hizo que nos conociéramos mejor. Ahora soy su jefe, pero hace apenas un mes solo éramos compañeros de trabajo. – añadió Draco más tranquilo.

-Oh, así que te han ascendido, enhorabuena, muchacho. – le felicitó el hombre.

-hija, hacéis tan buena pareja. Me alegro de que nos hayas llamado para presentárnoslo – dijo la mujer mientras se servía el primer plato.

-bueno… en realidad tengo otra noticia que daros – comunicó la castaña.

Instantáneamente los ojos de su madre recorrieron los dedos de sus manos. Ella sabía que buscaba un anillo de compromiso.

-sí, pero mejor lo dejaremos para el postre ¿no crees, cielo? – decidió Draco – ahora mejor no dejemos que esto se enfríe.

Aunque consiguió relajarse durante la comida e incluso bromear, pronto, la fatal hora del postre llegó.

-bueno, y ¿qué es esa noticia que tanto se ha hecho esperar, hija? – preguntó Jean curiosa.

-bien… - la chica ocultó las manos bajo la mesa para frotárselas con nerviosismo. La mano de su acompañante se interpuso entre ambas, agarrándole la izquierda con fuerza. Dándole ánimos – mamá, papá. Vais a ser abuelos. – soltó por fin.

Sus padres se quedaron asimilándolo unos segundos.

-pero… sois muy jóvenes… - murmuró Tim.

-señor… - intentó explicarse Draco. Aunque no sabía de que se tenía que explicar, pues no había hecho nada. Hermione le cortó. Ese asuntó tenía que resolverlo ella.

-papá, no ha sido un niño buscado. Pero es querido y bienvenido. – le dijo con determinación.

-claro… ¡claro, chicos! ¡enhorabuena! – les felicitó Jean levantándose para abrazar a su hija.

-supongo que ahora os casareis ¿verdad? – dijo su padre una vez superada la primera impresión.

-por supuesto, señor. – se apresuró a añadir Draco.

Entonces Hermione cayó en la cuenta de algo.

Merlín… ¿A dónde quería llegar con todo eso? Había estado tan ofuscada en quitarse el problema de dar la noticia a sus padres, que no había pensado en que pasaría después. Después de esa comida, no habría padre, ni habría boda, ni habría nada. ¿Qué les diría a sus padres cuando Draco ya no estuviera? ¿Qué les había mentido? ¿Qué ellos lo habían dejado y que el niño iba a crecer en una familia desestructurada?

De repente comenzó a sentirse mareada.

-cariño ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó su madre al ver su cara blanca.

-estoy bien. – murmuró sin credibilidad.

-debes de estar cansada, será mejor que te lleve a casa – decidió su "novio".

**Bueno como aclaración quería decir que os deis cuenta de que Draco no se está acercando a Hermione porque ella le interese, sino porque le interesa su secreto y ya sabéis que para Draco la mentira solo es un juego más, no le importan las consecuencias.**

**Lo digo para aquellas que penséis que simpático y bueno es de repente Draco Malfoy. Aunque pensar también que no estamos hablando del Draco del colegio, sino de uno adulto y algo más maduro y al que ya no le importa la sangre. ¿Me seguís?**

**Bueno, muchos besitos. Y hasta la próxima!**


	5. 5

**Hola a tod s! pues aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capi de esta historia. Y empiezo a ponerme ya las pilas para continuar xq solo me queda un capitulo más escrito y no quiero haceros esperar, así que mil gracias a todas las que me habéis comentado. Me hacéis feliz.**

**Un besito especial a Pabel Moonlight, que también es valencianita como yo ¡que casualidad!**

**Y ahora, a leer!**

* * *

Draco acompañó a Hermione hasta su piso. Cuando ella abrió la puerta, él la siguió.

-¿estás mejor? – preguntó.

-vete de aquí, Malfoy. – le pidió con algo de dureza.

-pero… - fue a decir el chico. Hermione no le dejo.

-¡vete! – gritó – por favor… – terminó modulando su voz de nuevo. Él no tenía toda la culpa.

-ah… ya lo entiendo – dijo cerrando la puerta – ahora es la parte en la que tienes que contarme tu secreto, pero no vas a cumplir el trato ¿no es así?

-¡pero es que no te das cuenta! He mentido a mis padres ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer a partir de ahora? – le preguntó exaltada– tu no vas a estar más. Ni durante el embarazo, ni cuando nazca el babé, ni después de eso. Ni niño va a seguir sin padre y ahora además tendré que explicar a mis padres porque tú ya no estás y no te vas a hacer cargo de tu hijo. – terminó ella.

-un momento – la verdad es que en ningún momento había pensado en todo eso. Lo único que le había importado era averiguar más sobre el padre del bebé de Hermione – yo… solo quería ayudarte a salir de tu problema…

-¡no! Draco Malfoy, tu lo que querías es saciar tu curiosidad, es lo único que te importaba. – le acusó – pues atento: mi novio, el chico del que llevaba años enamorada me dejó después de haber comprobado que no era lo bastante buena en la cama para él. A causa de eso me emborraché con una cuba y pase la noche con alguien a quien no recuerdo y ahora… - se le quebró la voz en medio de los gritos - …ahora no tengo ni idea de quién es el padre de mi hijo ¿satisfecho?

-Granger…

-¡y ahora vete a reírte a otra parte! – dijo ella caminando hasta la puerta y abriéndola para "invitarle" a salir. En cuanto el rubio traspasó el umbral, escuchó el portazo tras él.

Hermione se tiró cansada sobre el sofá. ¿Tan difícil era que la dejaran ser feliz con su futuro bebé? ¿no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie? ¿Qué no hicieras prejuicios sobre ella?

Bien. Quizá había sido dura con Malfoy. Él la había hecho sentir esa tarde como siempre había soñado que la tratara un hombre. Por unos momentos había llegado a creerse su propia mentira. Pero después de conocer a Draco durante tantos años, debió de saber que nadie da gato por liebre. Y menos él.

Se abrazó el vientre. No le importaba lo que dijeran de ella, pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando naciera su hijo? Tendría que escuchar comentarios como: "mira, ahí va el niño sin padre porque su madre no sabe con quién se acostó" o "no es ese el hijo del alcohol"

No… él era inocente. No se merecía nada de eso.

Desde ese momento, Draco la dejó en paz. No le había contado a nadie su secreto, al menos que ella supiera. Pasó un mes hasta que el rubio volvió a llamarla a su despacho.

La castaña estaba nerviosa cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de su jefe. No supo muy bien si por la forma en que le había tratado la última vez que habían hablado o por qué. Llamó a la puerta y espero contestación.

-pase – dijo su voz desde el interior.

Hermione respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿me has mandado llamar? – preguntó desde el umbral.

-así es. Siéntate, Granger. – la castaña se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Draco. – he leído tu informe sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos. – le comentó.

Así que era eso. Hermione se sintió más tranquila.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Se puede llevar a cabo? – preguntó esperanzada.

-es la tercera vez que presentas el informe. Y el anterior jefe siempre te lo ha denegado – dijo el rubio. Pero ella solo le miró sin entender. – mira Granger, no se les puede dar estos derechos que tu expones así como así a un elfo.

-¿y por qué no? ¿Quién decidió que debían ser esclavos de los magos? – preguntó comenzando a enfurecerse, como siempre que hablaba del tema con alguien.

-los elfos… son unas criaturas inestables. No pueden estar solos. Pocas veces se atreven a decidir por sí mismos. No puedo aprobar estas leyes… - explicó el rubio.

-que cómodo es no aprobarlas y seguir aprovechándose de ellos...- refunfuñó la castaña cruzándose de brazos – debí esperar esto de ti.

-un momento, Granger. No vayas a convertir esto en algo personal. – se quejó el rubio perdiendo la paciencia – esto es trabajo, y yo soy tu jefe y el que decide que leyes se aprueban y cuáles no.

-pues te diré una cosa, señor jefe de las leyes: ¡las leyes de este país son una mierda!

-no puedes hablarme así. Soy tu superior – le amenazó Draco con un dedo.

-¿ah, sí? ¡Pues dimito! – grito Hermione levantándose de su silla y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-espera – Draco también se levantó y la alcanzó con la mano en el pomo. Cogiéndola de la muñeca la volteo – creo que tus hormonas están hablando por ti…

-¿Qué sabes tú de mis hormonas? – le espetó.

-lo que sé es que te encanta tu trabajo y que además lo necesitas si quieres mantener a tu hijo… - Hermione abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla, echando la vista al suelo. – mira. Ahora tengo que hacer un viaje. Tienes dos semanas para redactar unas leyes para los elfos en las que tanto ellos como sus dueños vayan a estar de acuerdo. Después nos sentaremos juntos y las discutiremos ¿te parece?

-¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó ella después de unos segundos, mirándole a los ojos – podrías aceptar mi dimisión, denegarme la propuesta y seguir como si nada…

-porque no soy como tú piensas. – le dijo él, aun sin soltar su muñeca. - ¿Cómo lo llevas? – preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio. Hermione supo que se refería a su embarazo cuando él dirigió la vista a su vientre – todavía no se te nota nada…

-lo sé… - dijo ella totalmente calmada – pero yo entera me siento hinchada. Es bastante incómodo.

-¿has ido al doctor?

-no es necesario, es normal. - Ella le sonrió – tendré la propuesta para dentro de dos semanas. Que tengas un buen viaje, Malfoy.

-bien. Gracias – y la dejó ir soltando su muñeca y rozando su mano antes de deshacer el contacto.

* * *

-¿Así que todo esto es bueno para el bebé? – preguntó Ginny – pues con lo minúsculo que debe de ser ahora mismo, no creo que se entere demasiado.

-es bueno para mí también hacer ejercicio – Hermione había pedido a sus amigas que la acompañaran a pasear por las tardes. Dar caminatas estaba recomendado según su libro. En ese momento solo ella y su amiga pelirroja caminaban. Luna no había podido ir esa tarde. – sobre todo para fortalecer los músculos, para el parto – dijo con algo de temor.

-no te preocupes, Hermione. Los magos con una poción quitan los dolores. Vas a estar bien – la consoló su amiga. - ¿así que Malfoy va a aprobarte por fin las leyes de los elfos? No puedo creerlo, y menos viniendo de él.

-te sorprenderías de lo mucho que ha cambiado Draco Malfoy. La guerra nos has cambiado a todos… - Hermione tragó saliva – hay algo que no os he contado ni a Luna ni a ti. Malfoy se ofreció a presentarse ante mis padres como… mi novio. Y como el padre del bebé…

-¿¡qué?! – exclamó Ginny deteniendo su paseo – dime, ¿qué te pidió a cambio?

-Ginny, Draco se está portando muy bien conmigo – le dijo ignorando la pregunta. No quería contarle que Draco solo quería saber quién era el padre del bebé. Sentía la necesidad de defenderle.

-y que lo digas: se hace pasar por el padre de tu hijo, te anima a que redactes la ley más importante para ti y te promete ayudarte a llevarla a cabo ¿le gustas?

-claro que no, Ginny. – dijo ella escandalizada y acalorada a la vez.

-nena, los hombres no hacen favores desinteresadamente. Y Malfoy menos. A ese chico o le gustas, o quiere algo de ti. ¿Tienes algo más que ofrecerle que no seas tú? – preguntó la pequeña de los Weasley suspicaz.

-eso es imposible. Draco Malfoy siempre se ha fijado en mí para molestarme. Porque iba a ser distinto ahora y justo estando embarazada de otro hombre. Nadie se fijaría en mí en estos momentos…

-¿pero qué dices? Estás más guapa que nunca, Hermione. Has ganado algo de peso, lo cual necesitabas urgentemente, y por si fuera poco tu piel resplandece…

-bueno… a veces me entran calores y transpiro más de lo normal. Pero eso es por el embarazo y porque la cantidad de sangre en mi cuerpo está aumentando. – explicó ella recordando las palabras del libro que se había comprado.

-de todas formas piénsatelo. Si a un hombre le interesas pese a que lleves el bebé de otro en tu interior, es que realmente siente algo por ti. Y Draco Malfoy está buenísimo ¡y es rico!

-de verdad… no debí contarte nada. Eres increíble, Ginny – dijo la castaña, aunque lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y notando el ardor en sus mejillas. –cambiando de tema. Mañana voy a hacerme una ecografía. El doctor dijo que ya podré ver a mi bebé…

-y ni yo, ni Luna vamos a perdérnoslo – dijo Ginny rodeando a su amiga por la cintura - ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a engordar…? – preguntó, prosiguiendo con el paseo.

Hermione sonrió y decidió ser más observadora a partir de ese momento cuando estuviera con Draco Malfoy.

Habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que había hablado por última vez con su jefe, y Hermione ya hacía mucho que había escrito su informe de propuestas para la ley de los elfos (en realidad lo había hecho la primera noche).

Se preparaba una ensalada de pasta cuando una lechuza repiqueteó en su ventana. La dejó entrar y le dio una chuchería para lechuzas mientras se sentaba en la mesa a comer y a leer la carta.

"_A: Hermione Granger._

_De: Draco Malfoy._

_Me he retrasado unos días en el viaje de negocios, pero ya estoy de vuelta. _

_Solo escribía para recordarte que mañana a primera hora te espero en mi despacho para negociar los puntos sobre la ley de los elfos. Conociéndote sé que lo tendrás todo listo, pero quería avisarte para que estuvieras preparada._

_¿Cómo está tu barriguita?_

_Atentamente, Draco Malfoy"_

Hermione sonrió cuando terminó de leer la carta. "¿Cómo está tu barriguita?" ¿De verdad era Draco Malfoy el que se encontraba detrás de esa carta?

Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que los delirios de su amiga fueran ciertos y un hombre fuera capaz de interesarse por ella, pese a su estado. Y lo más increíble de todo es que no le importaba lo más mínimo que ese alguien fuera precisamente aquel que le había hecho la vida imposible en el colegio.

Se llevó algo de pasta a la boca antes de ir a su habitación a por papel y bolígrafo. Aunque en el trabajo utilizara pluma y pergamino, estaba claro que un boli era mil veces más práctico. Pero los magos no lo aceptaban por ser "cosas de muggles".

Cuando regresó a su silla, se llevó algo más de ensalada a la boca pensando en que contestarle.

"_A: Draco Malfoy._

_De: Hermione Granger._

_Pensé que tu retraso se debía a que querías evitarme, ya que en realidad no quieres saber nada de mi propuesta. Pero veo que al final no vas a tener otro remedio que recibirme. _

_Aunque me arriesgo a que vuelvas a llamarme "rata de biblioteca", tengo el informe listo desde la misma noche en que me diste la oportunidad. No sabes cómo te lo agradezco, nunca nadie ha tomado en serio mi propuesta y sé que esto es bueno._

_Mi barriguita por fin está algo abultada. Empezaba a preocuparme que al fin y al cabo no hubiera nada dentro, pero ya tengo mi ecografía y la prueba de que mi bebé está en su lugar._

_Nos vemos mañana en el ministerio._

_Hermione Jean Granger."_

La castaña se acercó a la lechuza de Malfoy, que estaba haciendo migas con su propia lechuza. La acarició, le ató la nota y la observó partir hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad.

Cerró la ventana con algo de frio. Aunque el invierno casi llegaba a su fin, todavía refrescaba.

Terminó de cenar y se iba a sentar en el sofá, con la mantita, para ver una rato la tele, cuando de nuevo escuchó en la ventana un repiqueteo.

Casi corrió a abrirla pensando en que Draco le había contestado de nuevo. La misma lechuza entró y le tendió la patita para que recogiera el mensaje. En cuanto lo hizo, se posó junto a su nueva amiga.

""_A: Hermione Granger._

_De: Draco Malfoy._

_Siempre he pensado que seguías siendo una "rata de biblioteca", pero no te apures, ya sabes que se guardar los secretos…_

_El "falso papá" estaría dispuesto a echar un ojo a esa ecografía para cerciorarse de que definitivamente es tu vientre hay un bebé y no es que una empleada quiera engañar a su jefe para conseguir la baja e irse de vacaciones a la playa. Así que espero también esa ecografía junto a los informes de mañana._

_Hablando del tema… todavía no me he disculpado por la absurda idea que tuve de hacerme pasar por el padre de tu hijo. Es cierto que fue la curiosidad la que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero debí pensar en las consecuencias que nuestra mentira traería consigo._

_Estoy dispuesto a disculparme también ante tus padres si quieres revelar la verdad._

_Atentamente, Draco Malfoy, jefe que no piensa antes de actuar, y falso papá."_

Hermione se llevó el pergamino al pecho. La palabra "nuestra" retumbaba en su cabeza. Pues esa simple palabra implicaba una mínima relación entre ellos dos. ¡y quería ver la ecografía! ¿Realmente se interesaba por su embarazo? ¿O solo estaba siendo amable? Algo que jamás se le podría reprochar a Draco Malfoy era la educación.

Sabía que se estaba ilusionando, y eso le llevó a pensar en alguien en quien hacía tiempo que no pensaba. Realmente había olvidado por completo a Ron Weasley. Ya no le importaba nada sobre él, y era porque poco a poco algo estaba llenando su vacio: su hijo.

Aunque esto también le llevó a pensar en que había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que éste fuera el padre del niño. Y tarde o temprano, cuando su vientre se empezase a notar y se encontrara con él por el ministerio, el chico podría llegar a la misma conclusión.

Borró esos pensamientos para recuperar los folios y el bolígrafo.

"_A: Draco Malfoy._

_De: Hermione Granger._

_Aceptó tus disculpas, aunque realmente la culpa fue solo mía. Siempre pienso en todas las consecuencias antes de actuar, pero en ese momento me superó la situación y tú me diste una salida que acepté encantada. No sabes lo que siento el haberte tratado de esa forma después de todo lo que hiciste por mí._

_Todavía no sé lo que voy a acabar diciéndole a mis padres, pues aunque serías un papá falso estupendo (estoy segura) existe una posibilidad de que mi bebé tenga un padre con nombre, y en ese caso, y por mucho que me pese, tendré que darlo a conocer como tal._

_Por otra parte, eso no podré saberlo hasta que el bebé haya nacido._

_Te agradezco tus palabras._

_Atentamente, Hermione Granger, la prefecta que olvidó ser perfecta."_

Hermione, esta vez sí, se acurrucó en el sofá después de haber enviado a la lechuza de vuelta a su hogar. Encendió el televisor y pensó en lo fácil que le había resultado, en apenas tres meses, el abrirse de esa forma con quien nunca habría imaginado. Pero si él le hacía sentirse bien, no iba a ser ella quien siguiera juzgándole por el pasado, y menos ahora que rezaba porque nadie la juzgara a ella.

Estaba empezando a quedarse dormida en el sofá cuando volvió a escuchar el golpeteo en el cristal. El corazón se le aceleró ¿de verdad volvía a contestarle? Abrió la ventana, pero esta vez entro una lechuza distinta. Aun así desató el pergamino y guió al animal junto a su lechuza para que bebiera y comiera algo.

"_Viti estaba algo cansada y tuve que enviar a Jeel. _

_Supongo que al hablar de la posibilidad de que tu hijo tengo un padre, te refieres a ese novio que te dejó después de… acostarse contigo. _

_Aunque estoy casi seguro de quien estás hablando, dejare eso a tu intimidad, pero déjame decirte que si te descartó por un polvo (y disculpa mi vocabulario) es que no merece la pena. Te lo digo yo, que he llegado a hacer de mi vida puro sexo, y ahora estoy completamente solo. Pero gracias a ello he aprendido a apreciar pequeñas cosas en las personas, y espero que eso me ayude a salir de mi soledad._

_Jamás pensé que pudiera sincerarme de esta forma con alguien, y mucho menos contigo, Granger. Pero creo que lo correcto es dejarse llevar por los impulsos del corazón. Y tú eres alguien muy interesante._

_Por favor, no contestes a esta carta, solo envía a Jeel de vuelta. Es tarde y debes descansar._

_Nos vemos mañana._

_Draco Malfoy, mago irreconocible incluso para sí mismo"_

La chica garabateo una rápida respuesta.

"_hasta mañana, que descanses._

_Y gracias, Draco Malfoy"_

De esta forma envió de vuelta la lechuza y se acostó a dormir, intentando no pensar para no leer entre líneas posibles declaraciones en la carta de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Un saludito, y felices pascuas a tod s!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capi.**


	6. 6

**Aviso: aunque odio dar este aviso, pues significa destripar una parte importante de mi capitulo, debo hacerlo. Este capítulo contiene escenas de "rated M" (AUNQUE LA HISTORIA YA VA SEÑALADA DE ESTA FORMA). Si alguien va a sentirse incomodo con esto, debe abstenerse de leer la última parte del capítulo.**

* * *

Esa mañana Hermione se debatía entre los nervios y la ansiedad. Pensándolo después de dormir toda una noche se dijo que eso de enviarse cartitas con su jefe podría traerle problemas tanto en lo laboral como en lo personal. Y sobre todo lo íntimo de las conversaciones…

Pero también se dijo que con solo leer esas líneas se había sentido como hacía mucho que no se sentía.

Se armó de valor, y apretando los documentos contra su pecho, llamó a la puerta.

Esta vez no escuchó la voz ordenándole que pasara, sino que tras una breve pausa, el mismo Draco Malfoy abrió la puerta.

-sabía que serías puntual – le sonrió. – pasa. – ambos ocuparon sus respectivos asientos. - ¿qué me traes?

Hermione puso su pose profesional, toda seria, lo que ensanchó la sonrisa del rubio, pero se tomó la situación en serio, pues era importante para ella.

-soy consciente que algunas de mis propuestas eran… exageradas. Así que he reducido el número a algunos derechos como la posibilidad de elegir familia con la que trabajar, o abandonarla en caso de maltrato o simplemente por voluntad propia. También derecho a vacaciones y… si no quieren recibir un salario, al menos tres pagas al año como gratificación…

Draco la observaba revolver sus papeles y gestualizar. Llevó su mirada al vientre de la chica. Ella había dicho que ya estaba un poco abultado, pero no podía notarlo a través de la túnica de trabajo. Se dijo que se fijaría más a la salida.

No sabía muy bien porque pensaba tanto en la chica e incluso en su vientre, pero le fascinaba. Y su forma de mover los labios…

La consideraba una luchadora, pues además de tener que vivir una guerra, siendo blanco de uno de los bandos, ahora había sobrevivido a una desilusión y un corazón roto y a esa carga que llevaba consigo dese entonces.

-¿Qué me dices? – le preguntó ella.

Aunque había estado distraído observándola. Había escuchado cada uno de sus puntos.

-creo que lo de las vacaciones debe de ser un derecho, pero a elección de cada elfo. No todos tienen un lugar donde ir. Y sería imposible mandar a un elfo a la playa. Sabes que deben de permanecer ocultos a los ojos de los muggles…

-bien – concedió Hermione haciendo unas anotaciones – pero normalmente tienen familia, y con la vida que llevan algunos no vuelven a verse nunca. Como mínimo deben poder disfrutar de la oportunidad de elegir.

-por supuesto, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Granger. – concedió su jefe. – digamos que podemos concederles un contrato de trabajo con estas pautas, las cuales serán planteadas de antemano y firmadas por voluntad propia.

-eso me parece bien – sonrió Hermione con ganas.

Discutieron algunos puntos más. La reunión se alargó hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-Podemos seguir en la cafetería, si no te importa tomarte un caf… - recordó que la chica le había contado que no debía tomar café – un zumo conmigo.

-claro que no… - sonrió ella – me encantaría. He de confesarte que desde hace unos días tengo un hambre atroz – le contó mientras ambos se levantaban y salían camino de la cafetería.

-así que el pequeño reclama su parte… - dijo Draco riendo – todavía estoy esperando conocerle…

-¡oh! – dijo Hermione rebuscando en su túnica y sacando la ecografía – mira…

Draco tomó la lámina al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las mesitas de la cafetería.

-es… - el rubio buscaba una palabra, pero solo veía manchas negras y grises – muy mono…

Hermione, que se había sentado frente a él soltó una carcajada y, levantándose se colocó tras él, para por encima de su hombro explicarle, pues era obvio que no veía nada.

-mira… esto de aquí es la cabecita. Y esto… son sus manitas. – susurró ella, feliz de presentar a su bebé.

Draco se puso algo tenso al sentir el calor de su aliento sobre su mejilla. Se giró hacia ella, quedando sus rostros a centímetros, mirándola a los ojos.

-es genial. – le susurró.

Apuntó estuvo Hermione de perderse en el acero fundido de sus ojos, pero carraspeo y se alejó recordando que estaban en público. Volvió a sentarse en su sitio y Draco le devolvió la ecografía.

Frente a ella, y tras Draco, unas mesas más allá, encontró la mirada de alguien conocido. Ron Weasley, del departamento de artefactos muggles, la estudiaba, como si no creyera con quien estaba compartiendo mesa. Cuando captó su mirada, negó con la cabeza, como ofendido.

Draco se giró, siguiendo la mirada de la chica. Se descubrió apretando los puños con fuerza al descubrir al pelirrojo.

-camarero – llamó. – Tráiganos dos zumos de calabaza y bollería varia – le ordenó algo más brusco de lo normal, y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Hermione, que volvía a mirarlo a él. – es él ¿verdad? – preguntó con acidez – la comadreja es ese horrible novio… - Hermione apartó la mirada, mirando a la mesita – es obvio. Te he estado observando y desde que comenzó todo esto no os dirigís la palabra, cuando antes erais inseparables.

-vaya. Eres muy observador, Malfoy… - la chica sintió mal estar. Se sentía estúpida al ser tan fácil de leer desde fuera.

-me alegro de que se alejara de ti. Esa clase de hombre jamás sabría valorarte. – dijo él. Parecía molesto.

Hermione no supo que responder a sus palabras. Tampoco sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

-olvídalo – le pidió - ¿Qué hay de mi propuesta?

Draco se relajó visiblemente ante el cambio de tema. Incluso sonrió antes de contestar:

-solo te diré que el próximo mes cada una de las grandes familias mágicas se me echarán encima… - dijo con pesar.

-oh Malfoy – a punto estuvo de lanzarse a sus brazos, pero se conformó con apretarle el brazo con ambas manos, emocionada. – te aseguró que no te arrepentirás, todo esto es para bien. Ya lo verás.

La castaña se sentía feliz, pues el chico que tenía ante ella acababa de cumplir su sueño de tantos años. Por fin alguien la escuchaba.

Las semanas siguientes fueron bastante intensas para Hermione. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando y tenía sentimientos encontrados que tan pronto la hacían echarse a llorar como una magdalena o a reír como una tonta. Su vientre empezaba a ceñirse contra su ropa y… en cuanto a Draco Malfoy, habían primero empezado a almorzar juntos, y un día el chico decidió pasar por su despacho para preguntarle si iba a bajar a almorzar. Desde ese día pasaba a por ella prácticamente todos los días y tenían una muy buena relación.

Jamás habrían imaginado que justo ellos llenarían la soledad del otro.

Hermione le contaba sobre sus exámenes y que el bebé estaba muy sano y crecía con normalidad, y él parecía interesarse de verdad.

Ese viernes, salieron juntos del ministerio.

Hermione ya no llevaba la túnica de trabajo, y esta vez Draco si que pudo apreciar lo que empezaba a ser el abultado vientre de la chica.

-ya empieza a notarse – le dijo con confianza.

-lo sé… - suspiró Hermione, pues eso significaba que pronto comenzarían los comentarios – mañana por la tarde iré con las chicas a renovar mi armario. Necesitaré ropa premamá.

Draco la observó sonrojarse, como cada vez que se dirigía a ella misma como futura mamá. Y a él le parecía encantador.

Hacía tiempo que sabía que esa personita inestable y tierna le atraía más de lo que quería ocultar. Siempre le había gustado su físico y su temperamento, desde el colegio, y por eso no la dejaba en paz. Pero lo que sentía entonces era distinto. Quería protegerla y cuidarla. A ella y a su bebé. Ya se había involucrado demasiado.

Cuando se despidieron, Hermione se quedó mirando su espalda alejarse al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior. Definitivamente las hormonas iba a volverla loca.

* * *

Las tres amigas habían recorrido todo Hosmeade de tiendas, y en esos momentos disfrutaban del sol primaveral en una terraza mientras comían un helado. Las dos amigas de Hermione se cuidaron de no pedir el suyo de fresa, pues desde el principio del embarazo, esta no soportaba esta fruta en ninguna de sus presentaciones.

-No sabéis lo bien que me está sentando este helado tan frio – comentó Hermione disfrutando de su helado y acariciando su vientre distraídamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿algo caliente por la oficina? – preguntó Ginny con picardía.

Luna ya estaba al tanto de la relación que tenía últimamente con su rubio jefe y, como casi todo, a ella le había parecido maravilloso.

-pues la verdad… - contestó la castaña sonrojándose escandalosamente – es que últimamente, cada vez que estoy con él, o con solo rozarme me siento muy… - la chica buscaba la palabra apropiada.

-¿caliente? – le ayudó su pelirroja amiga.

-bueno, pues sí... – reconoció la castaña toda roja – y la primavera lo empeora todo. Cada vez que se quita la chaqueta del traje para almorzar y se le marcan esos… pectorales. Y su espalda… - se sinceró Hermione. Y es que el calor que sentía cuando estaba junto a él no era normal. Y sabía que la mayor parte se lo debía al embarazo. Sus hormonas estaban totalmente disparadas.

-¿Cuándo vais a dejaros de tonterías y hacer lo vuestro oficial? – preguntó Luna.

-bueno, que a mí me atraiga de esa forma no quiere decir que yo le atraiga a él con mi barrigota…

-o por favor ¿Quién iba a resistirse a esos pechos que se te han puesto? – dijo la pelirroja desvergonzada – eso no debería ser legar… - terminó poniéndose de morros.

Era cierto que no solo el vientre de Hermione había crecido. También sus pechos se habían puesto enormes. Su embarazo de casi cuatro meses ya era imposible de ocultar.

El murmullo comenzó a mediados de la semana siguiente.

Draco la recogió en su despacho para ir a almorzar. Sentía las miradas dirigirse a su vientre y comenzaba a sentirse avergonzada y desnuda ante la mirada de sus colegas de trabajo.

Cuando se sentó y, como cada día Draco la invitó a un zumo y unas pastas, este comenzó a contarle sobre los rumores.

-la noticia se ha extendido como la pólvora por todo el ministerio. No eres indiferente para nadie, lo sabes… - le dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-oh no… no se qué te hace tanta gracia, la verdad… - se quejó la chica llevándose una pasta a la boca con desgana.

-bueno, es que hay más rumores ¿a que no sabes por quien apuestan como padre?

-¿por quién? – preguntó alarmada, sin terminar siquiera de tragarse lo que llevaba en la boca. Draco se señaló a si mismo ensanchando su sonrisa juguetona. Hermione comenzó a toser las migas que quedaban en su boca. Draco le acercó el vaso de zumo.

-¿tú? – consiguió decir por fin después de respirar - ¿por qué?

-¿no es obvio? Nos la pasamos juntos en el ministerio. Aunque bueno, se escuchan rumores de todo tipo…

-Malfoy, yo… lo siento – se disculpó ella.

El rubio cogió su mano sobre la mesa y el calor inundó de nuevo el cuerpo de Hermione, sofocándola.

-eh, a mi no me importa – le dijo él – lo voy a pasar en grande cuando llegue a oídos de mi madre… - y volvió a poner esa sonrisa juguetona que acabaría por volverla loca.

Al final sonrió.

-estás loco…

Pero lo peor no ocurrió ese día, sino ese mismo viernes en el almuerzo.

Mientras comían, Ron Weasley se acercó a ellos y enfrentó a Hermione.

-estas embarazada… - le dijo. Como si ella no lo supiera…

-¿crees que no lo sé? – le contestó ella de malas formas.

-¡no te hagas la dura, Hermione! Sé que es mío… - le soltó.

La gente más cercana a ellos se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y pronto los murmullos se extendían por toda la cafetería.

Draco respiraba agitadamente, apretando los puños y listo para actuar en caso de ella necesitarlo.

Hermione se sintió morir. Lo llevaba bien. Ni siquiera le importaba que pensaran que Draco era el padre, pero en cuanto se extendieran las palabras del pelirrojo todos pensarían que ella era una puta y que tenía a varios hombres en duda por saber si eran los padres de su hijo.

Le temblaba la voz cuando le contestó.

-este bebé es solo mío – aunque quería haber sonado desafiante, fue imposible.

-Hermione… - esta vez intentó sonar comprensivo – ambos sabemos que solo puede ser mío, y te lo voy a poner fácil. Yo voy a formar una familia. Este niño estará mejor conmigo y con Lavender. Tú no tendrás que preocuparte por él más allá de traerlo al mund…

La bofetada sonó por toda la cafetería. Draco también se había levantado con los puños en alto, pero ella había sido más rápida. Aunque ahora sollozaba ocultándose el rostro. El rubio la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó protectoramente.

-deja de decir sandeces, comadreja – le dijo duramente el chico – tanto ella como el niño son míos – colocó su mano con celo sobre el vientre de la castaña – el bebé ya tiene una familia. Como te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros no responderé de mis actos… - le amenazó siseante.

-eso es imposible, Hermione jamás… - pero la chica no llegó a escuchar acabar esa oración nunca, pues su acompañante ya la sacaba de allí.

Ella seguía llorando, se sentía ofendida y humillada de nuevo.

Draco la hizo sentar en la parte delantera de un coche, cerró la puerta, y segundos después se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. Una vez dentro cerró las puertas con seguro, aun sabiendo que nadie iba a atreverse a molestarlos.

-quería quitarme a mi bebé – sollozó la castaña cuando él le puso la mano en el hombro. Se abrazó el vientre, como protegiéndolo.

El joven sacó, como tantas otras veces, un pañuelo blanco y le secó las lágrimas con delicadeza.

-jamás dejaría que nadie te alejará de tu bebé – le susurró con cariño. Hermione dejó de llorar para mirarlo a los ojos. Toda ella se estremeció ante su presencia. Pero solo logró asentir. – voy a llevarte a casa.

Y acto seguido arrancó el coche.

No le preguntó que hacía conduciendo uno de esos. Cada vez más los magos adquirían objetos muggles para su comodidad, y entre los preferidos estaban los coches.

Llegaron a casa y Hermione le pidió que pasara con ella.

-quizá quieras acostarte… - dijo él llevándose la mano al pelo, desordenándolo un poco. Se sentía algo cortado. Había dicho ciertas cosas que lo delataban del todo…

-no sé como agradecerte… - dijo ella. Si solo supiera lo que ansiaba tocarle, y que él la estrechara como había hecho hacía un rato… cuando recordó como había acariciado su vientre… de nuevo todas sus hormonas se revolucionaron, sofocándola.

-yo… lo hice encantado…

-hazlo de nuevo – le suplicó ella.

El rubio se quedó mirando sus labios entreabiertos y se le secó la boca.

-¿hacer qué? – murmuró con voz ronca.

Estaban en el salón, pero ambos de pie, enfrentados.

-quiero… que acaricies mi vientre – había perdido el control de su mente y ahora su cuerpo iba a llegar hasta el final. Hasta donde él quisiera llegar.

Draco tragó pesadamente, pero acortó la distancia entre ambos.

Su manó esquivó la ancha camisa de la chica por debajo y cumplió el deseo de ella, pero sintiendo la piel del redondeado vientre.

La electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sintió la mano de él bajo su camisa, y empezó a respirar agitadamente. La caricia se volvió bastante sensual cuando con su otra mano la rodeó por la cintura. Se miraban a los ojos profundamente.

Hermione volvió a sentir ese calor en su parte más íntima, pero esta vez también sentía una enorme humedad llenando su ropa interior.

-Draco… - susurró, casi gimiendo y colocando las manos sobre los pectorales que tanto ansiaba. Se sentían duros y marcados. No pudo soportarlo más y se acercó a los labios de él, todavía con el temor de que la rechazara.

Él subió la mano de su cintura hasta su cuello, y desde allí acarició su mejilla, dejando de mirarla a los ojos solo para mirar sus labios con deseo. Fue él el que acabó acortando la distancia y probando los labios de la chica, que ansiaban recibirle. La acarició con los labios, haciéndole sentir el cielo. Nunca la habían besado así. Los besos de Ron solían ser duros y toscos. En cambio ese beso parecía terciopelo acariciando sus labios. Pero ella necesitaba más.

Dentro de su inexperiencia, abrió los labios, invitando a la lengua de chico, que no tardó en introducirse en ella servicial, explorando su boca en profundidad. Las manos de ella sostenían su cara y desordenaban su pelo en un sinfín de caricias, y cada vez se sentía más caliente. Jamás había deseado tanto tener sexo con alguien. Maldito embarazo…

Recordó de pasada frases del libro como: "es posible que experimentes un leve incremento de flujo vaginal." ¿leve? o "las embarazadas tienen más deseos de hacer el amor en el segundo trimestre"

De pronto Draco se separó poco a poco de ella.

-¿estás mejor? – le susurró sin soltar su abrazo. Ella asintió con las mejillas ardiendo – bien. Entonces te voy a dejar descansar – le dijo depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios y separándose de ella.

-¡no! – casi gritó Hermione cuando sus brazos la soltaron por completo – no puedes dejarme así… - dijo bajito, ya que se sentía avergonzada

-¿dejarte así? – preguntó él sin comprender.

-llevo semanas que… bueno, que estoy muy…

-¿cachonda? – le ayudó él reprimiendo una carcajada.

-¡Draco! – le riñó ella toda roja.

-no sabes cómo me reía leyendo aquella parte – dijo acercándose de nuevo y colocando ambas manos en lo que quedaba de su cintura – y como disfrutaba cuando te relamías mirándome – le susurró él con su sonrisa juguetona de siempre – me preguntaba cómo lo estarías llevando…

-pues mal, muy mal – dijo ella sinceramente y frunciendo el ceño – y yo no me relamía.

-¿y qué me estas pidiendo, exactamente, Hermione? – se recreó pronunciando su nombre y sin perder su sonrisa.

-necesito… - suspiró y escondió la cara contra el pecho de él – ya sabes, que me alivies…

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-y yo que quería ir despacio… - se quejó antes de besarla de nuevo. Esta vez con una pasión renovada. – ¿me vas a llevar a tu cuarto, o prefieres que lo hagamos de pie? – le preguntó con picardía.

Ella le guió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Cuando volvió a cogerla para besarla, la notó más tensa.

-¿estás bien? – le preguntó con cariño.

-solo… no sé muy bien que hacer… - los nervios acudieron a ella cuando pensó en que ya había defraudado antes a un hombre. – y además estoy gorda… - se sintió de nuevo al borde del llanto. Odiaba su estado de ánimo tan inestable.

Draco sonrió agarrándole de la cara con ambas manos para que le mirara. Al ver sus ojos llorosos sintió rabia. No era justo que ella hubiera tenido esas malas experiencias en cuanto al sexo.

-Hermione, solo de pensar lo que va a pasar aquí, contigo, me pone a cien – le confesó cerca de sus labios – y no todos pueden disfrutar de… una delantera como la tuya – le dijo de forma graciosa, haciendo que ella soltara una pequeña carcajada, relajándose. – todo irá bien, solo sígueme ¿vale?

Ella asintió y él se sentó en los pies de la cama, atrayéndola hacia sí para que quedara en pie frente a él. Levantando su camisa besó su vientre con dulzura, al tiempo que le acariciaba las piernas por debajo de la falda de traje del ministerio.

Poco a poco la hizo sentarse sobre él a horcajadas y le quitó la camisa, antes de atrapar sus labios de nuevo. Hermione mantenía el beso mientras con manos torpes intentaba desabrochar su camisa. Él, con sus manos más ágiles, le acarició la espalda antes de encontrar el cierre de su sujetador. Pronto su deseo se incrementó al encontrar libres esos pechos que le traían de cabeza desde que había notado el incremento de tallas en la chica.

La ayudó a deshacerse de su propia camisa, y empujándola levemente hacia un lado, la tumbó sobre el colchón, tendiéndose junto a ella (aunque hubiera preferido colocarse encima, le daba miedo poder dañar al bebe con su peso).

Volvió a acariciar su vientre admirando su cuerpo levemente redondeado, hasta llegar a sus pechos, atrapando uno con una mano, y el otro con su boca. Hermione soltó un profundo gemido ante este contacto. Draco sintió un líquido saliendo de los pechos de la chica, el cual probó gustoso de ambos pechos.

Poco a poco, fue bajando su mano e introduciéndola bajo su falda.

-Hermione… - la miró con diversión - ¿estás segura de que no has roto aguas? – le preguntó cuando llegó a sus partes más íntimas y sintió su humedad.

-por Merlín… ¿es que te gusta sacarme los colores de esta forma? – se quejó la chica avergonzada.

El rubio rio.

-mi niña, esto va a ir muy bien… estás totalmente preparada – dijo incorporándose y, sin dejar de besar su vientre, se deshizo de su falda.

De pie, frente a ella, se desabrochó el cinturón y los botones de su pantalón de traje tan lentamente que desesperó a Hermione, la cual se mordía los labios con deseo, apoyada sobre sus codos para no perderse los movimientos del rubio. Poco a poco se deshizo de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior. Hermione apartó la vista de su miembro, avergonzada.

-¿no te gusta mi cuerpo? – le preguntó el rubio, volviendo a su lado, juguetón.

-claro que me gusta, es solo que… - intento justificarse, pero Draco la interrumpió atrapando sus labios y guiando una de sus manos hasta su miembro totalmente erecto.

Hermione lo acarició con vergüenza y excitación a la vez, y lo agarró con fuerza cuando el volvió a introducir su mano en su sexo. Se sintió más segura de sí misma cuando a él se le escapó un gemido contra su boca.

La castaña sentía que iba a tocar el cielo de un momento a otro con sus caricias. Draco la colocó poco a poco sobre él y ella supo que había llegado el momento. Cuando fue bajando, sintió su miembro colándose en su interior. No sintió ningún dolor, como le había pasado la primera vez que lo hizo (de la segunda no se acordaba), y a cambio, se apoderó de ella un sentimiento de plenitud y satisfacción. Comenzó a moverse. También Draco se movía desde su posición para ayudarla, aunque ambos estaban ya al borde del abismo y no necesitaron mucho para explotar y tocar el cielo.

Respiraban agitadamente, ya uno al lado del otro.

Draco la atrajo hacia él para que ella se apoyara sobre su pecho y le acarició el pelo distraídamente, mientras trataba de volver a respirar con normalidad.

-ha sido increíble – comentó él sin moverse y sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Hermione sonrió con satisfacción y alivio. A él le había gustado estar con ella. Y para ella había sido un mar de sensaciones desconocidas y divinas que le encantaría repetir.

De pronto se llevó la mano al vientre.

-Draco, se está moviendo – dijo enormemente feliz. – el bebé se mueve…

El rubio se incorporó un poco y puso su mano en el vientre de la chica. Ella la guió a donde notaba el movimiento.

-no noto nada… - dijo el chico al cabo de unos minutos.

-no debe de tener la suficiente fuerza para que se note desde fuera, todavía es muy pequeño, solo tiene 18 semanas y apenas es una sensación para mi… - le dijo ella. Se sentía muy a gusto con él.

-¿crees que esté contento? – preguntó él distraídamente, acariciándole.

-quizá sienta la felicidad de su madre – y de nuevo el leve rubor al decir esa palabra.

-¿te he dicho que eres adorable? – le preguntó, aunque no le dio tiempo a contestar, pues le besó antes de que lo hiciera - ¿tienes hambre? – preguntó a cambio.

-mucha – reconoció la chica – pediré algo de comer, si quieres… quedarte.

Draco hizo como que lo pensaba.

-quizá acepte quedarme… si repetimos más tarde. – le sonrió

Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida por la petición del chico. Aunque de nuevo la felicidad la envolvió como en una burbuja.

-¿te gusta la comida japonesa? – le preguntó, besándolo y diciéndole con esa simple pregunta que le aceptaba en su vida y... en su cama.

* * *

**solo decir que yo nunca he estado embarazada y que toda esta información son cosas que voy leyendo en varios sitios, por lo tanto, si alguien que haya pasado por esto siente que esto no es real o que los efectos no corresponden con los meses que lo diga y buscaré fuentes más fiables.**

**muchos besitos y hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	7. 7

**Bueno, sé que he tardado bastante en actualizar el capitulo, pero es que me parece que estoy haciendo una historia muy… ñoña, por decirlo de alguna forma, todo es color de rosa y no me acaba de gustar el resultado. Voy a subir este capítulo que ya lo tengo escrito, pero he de decir que estoy un poco bloqueada. No sé si yo me creería tanto amor de repente entre estos dos, y por lo tanto no se si vosotras os lo estáis creyendo. **

**Por favor, necesito que me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Gracias!**

Ese lunes Hermione había vuelto a vomitar antes de salir hacia el ministerio. Esta vez estaba segura de que no tenía nada que ver con el embarazo, sino con sus nervios.

Draco Malfoy se había quedado a dormir con ella el viernes por la noche y habían estado juntos hasta el sábado por la tarde, cuando el rubio decidió regresar a su casa para que ella descansara, pues no solo habían repetido una vez, sino varias en esas escasas horas.

El domingo había llegado Viti con una invitación para tomar un helado en Hosmeade, la cual Hermione había aceptado dichosa, pues definitivamente al chico no le molestaba que les vieran juntos, después de todo. Ese día se habían despedido con un tierno beso.

Y ahora allí estaba. Muerta de nervios por volver a la oficina y encontrarse con él. Aunque estaba segura de que entre ellos había algo, nada era oficial y las dudas no dejaban de acecharle. Una vez el chico había dicho que había hecho de su vida puro sexo ¿y si él quería probar la experiencia de acostarse con alguien en su estado?

La castaña se negó a sí misma. Draco se había comportado con ella como todo un caballero. No era como si le hubiera pedido ser el padre de su hijo, pero ella pensaba que entre ellos la cosa era sería, aunque no oficial.

Sonrió al pensar que podía gustarle a alguien.

Además de todo eso, estaba el hecho del escándalo que se había organizado en la cafetería del ministerio. Jefe y trabajadora habían desaparecido en mitad del horario laboral. Eso traería problemas a ambos, y no podría soportar que el puesto de Draco peligrara por su culpa.

Ese maldito Ronald… no quería volver a verlo en su vida, aunque eso fuera imposible.

Por si fuera poco, sería la comidilla de todo el ministerio y no sabía si su comportamiento inestable lo soportaría sin derramar alguna lágrima frente a todo el mundo.

Cambió la cara en cuanto llegó al hall. Toda la inseguridad desapareció cuando le encontró esperándole en la puerta.

-¿lo hacemos juntos? – le preguntó Draco cuando llegó junto a él.

-si… - dijo ella mirándole, con ojos brillantes. En ese momento se habría puesto a llorar, pero de felicidad. Aun así, se resistió.

La acompañó hasta su despacho y se despidió de ella con un suave beso y una caricia a su vientre.

Cuando se quedó a solas se abrazó el vientre con cariño, volvía a sentir esa maravillosa sensación de movimiento. Muy leve, como una caricia desde el interior.

Pero tras toda esa felicidad había una leve punzada de temor. De miedo a ilusionarse y que volvieran a dañarla. Ellos todavía se estaban conociendo, pues aunque se habían visto desde que tenían once años, siempre habían sido unos desconocidos. Debían darse tiempo.

Harry miraba el vientre de Hermione con la boca abierta.

-pero estás…

-si cariño, Hermione está embarazada, no es que se haya pasado con el pastel de carne – le dijo su novia, cogiéndole del brazo.

Ginny acababa de llegar a la cafetería con Harry, que acababa de llegar de las misiones con los aurores. Después de esos meses por fin acabaría su formación y sería uno de ellos. Pero había supuesto mantenerse alejado por mucho tiempo viajando por todo el mundo.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? – se quejo abrazándola contento. – pero… - comenzó sentándose después de saludar también a Luna – no me has presentado al padre ¿está aquí?

La castaña había decidido contarle la verdad, pero no iba a contarle sobre Ron, pues pese a todo no quería que cambiara la opinión de su mejor amigo. Solo se lo contaría si al final de todo el bebé acabase siendo del pelirrojo.

-Harry, la verdad es que… no sé quién es el padre – confesó. – una noche bebí demasiado y… bueno, este es el resultado.

Harry se quedó en silencio.

-Pero… tú no haces esas cosas…

-Harry, no voy a dejar que la juzgues – intervino Ginny – todos tenemos un momento malo, y todos nos hemos pasado bebiendo alguna vez.

-y yo estoy feliz con mi bebé, Harry. – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Su sonrisa tranquilizó al moreno.

-la verdad es que estás realmente resplandeciente. Nunca te había visto tan guapa.

-bueno, no sabemos si eso es por el embarazo – empezó Luna – o por su lujuriosa relación con Draco Malfoy… - terminó tranquilamente.

Sus dos amigas la miraron con reproche por su imprudencia y Hermione se dijo que volvería a replantearse eso de contárselo todo a sus amigas. Aunque pensaba contárselo a su mejor amigo, sabía la eterna rivalidad de estos dos.

-Luna se volvió loca definitivamente ¿verdad? – preguntó el chico sin creerlo.

-Harry, ahórrate eso de "sabes de quien estamos hablando", "es un exmortifago", y todo lo que se te esté pasando por la cabeza. Draco ha cambiado, y me hace feliz.

-pero…

-cielo, no seas entrometido, por favor – le pidió Ginny con la mirada dura, lo que hizo callar a Harry y a las chicas reír con ganas. Pues parecía que la pelirroja realmente le daba miedo. Al final el chico acabó riendo con ellas.

-iba a preguntarte si querías que fuéramos a algún lugar este fin de semana – le comentó Draco ese viernes mientras salían del ministerio – pero te ves realmente agotada.

-la verdad es que me cansó bastante más de lo normal últimamente – comentó Hermione. Le dolían las piernas de soportar el peso del bebé, que crecía a un ritmo vertiginoso.

-¿no crees que deberías ir pensando en pedir la baja por maternidad? – preguntó el rubio preocupado. Hacía tiempo que la llevaba a casa todos los días con su coche, aunque para él sería más fácil aparecerse o utilizar polvos Flú, sabía que para Hermione y sobre todo para el bebé podría resultar peligroso, es por ello que se había impuesto la tarea de llevarla al trabajo y dejarla en casa para que no tuviera que andar demasiado.

Hermione sonrió.

-todavía es pronto. Prefiero cogerla más adelante y así tener más tiempo para disfrutar de mi bebé. – se mordió el labio nerviosa antes de seguir hablando – Draco… si quieres, podemos pasar el fin de semana juntos, en mi casa. – le dijo con la mirada gacha.

-claro – contestó él animado, y la besó cuando vio que ella sonreía aliviada. - ¿acaso te daba vergüenza pedírmelo?

-bueno, últimamente soy algo aburrida, estoy cansada y duermo demasiado. Quizá preferías hacer algo más interesante. – le contestó subiendo al coche. Draco arrancó el motor.

-para mi es divertido ver cómo te quedas dormida incluso antes de cenar, o ver cómo te sangra la nariz mientras estamos hablando tranquilamente. – y soltó una carcajada.

Hermione se llevó las manos sobre la boca, descubriendo la sangre al tiempo que el rubio sacaba un pañuelo riendo.

-maldita sea… - se quejó Hermione aceptándolo para limpiarse.

-no gano para pañuelos contigo – dijo el rubio ya conduciendo, pero divertido. – además me vendrá bien salir de casa. Mi madre ya se ha enterado de lo nuestro.

-Oh… - susurró Hermione agachando la cabeza, pues Draco se había puesto serio. – no quiero causarte problemas con tu familia… - dijo.

-Hermione, quiero que sepas que estoy contigo al cien por cien – explicó el rubio – quiero decir que… cuanto llevamos conociéndonos. Conociéndonos de verdad, quiero decir.

-pues unos cinco meses, desde que estoy embarazada prácticamente – contestó ella con el corazón latiéndole fuerte, las palabras del rubio le estaban afectando.

-me refiero es que en este tiempo te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí, y no te quiero fuera de mi vida. Tampoco a tu bebé. – el rubio agradeció el no poder mirarla en esos momentos, pues se sentía desnudo.

-Draco, tú te has convertido en el pilar que me mantiene en pie. Tú… ya sabes lo que siento por ti.

El rubio sonrió.

-pues que no te vuelva a saber mal pedirme que me quede contigo ¿vale? Debes saber que quiero pasar el tiempo contigo. Me gusta hacerlo. – esta vez sí que busco un momento su mirada y sonrió al encontrarla feliz.

Esa noche se acurrucaron en el sofá a ver la tele, la cual al rubio le hacía bastante gracia. Le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros para que se apoyara sobre su pecho. Al rubio le gustaba tenerla de esa forma, pues también le gustaba sentir el peso del bebé sobre él cuando ella se dejaba caer.

-Draco… - le llamó ella.

-dime – contestó el chico distraídamente, acariciando su vientre y sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

-el miércoles tengo cita con el doctor, va a decirme el sexo del bebé… - contó la castaña abrazada a su pecho. – y me preguntaba, si querrías venir conmigo. - Draco detuvo las caricias y se incorporó un poco en el sofá. Hermione también se incorporó para mirarle. Se le veía tenso. – lo siento - se apresuró a decir Hermione – tu… no eres el padre, no quiero que pienses que intento darte responsabilidades como tal, olvida lo que he dicho… - la chica sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo.

El rubio la miró por fin.

-no seas tonta – le dijo de forma dulce – no te imaginas lo que me gustaría poder haber sido el padre de tu bebé. – el chico sonrió de forma más abierta – no vayas a ponerte a llorar – le pidió poniendo ambas manos en su rostro y dándole un beso rápido – tú has ido a muchas ecografías y siempre han sido tus amigas quienes te acompañaban, y que me lo pidieras en una de las más importantes, me hizo sentir extraño…

-¿entonces?

-claro que quiero acompañarte, tontita…

-aunque… - añadió Hermione dejándose abrazar de nuevo – también vendrán las chicas, sería imposible detenerlas…

El rubio soltó una carcajada que hizo sonreír a Hermione.

-no sé porque, lo suponía – dijo – sabes… creo que va a ser un niño. Le compraré una escoba y le enseñaré a jugar a quidditch.

Hermione sintió un cosquilleo muy agradable con sus palabras.

-pues a mí me gustaría una nena… - dijo ella con una sonrisa soñadora.

-mmm, ¿una princesita? Creo que igualmente le compraré una escoba y le enseñaré quidditch. Y mientras ella juega, nosotros haremos un mini-Malfoy…

Hermione se incorporó de nuevo, para mirarle.

-tu… ¿querrías tener un hijo conmigo?

Draco se revolvió un poco el pelo, algo avergonzado.

-Hermione… se que el que andes tan despistada también es cosa del embarazo pero… antes, en el coche, estaba declarándome… - le explicó con una timidez impropia en él.

-oh… - poco a poco se fue formando una gran sonrisa en su cara. Cuando el rubio se quiso dar cuenta la tenía prácticamente encima y le besaba profundamente. - Te declaras fatal – susurró divertida sobre sus labios – pero te quiero igual…

El rubio sonrió y volvió a besarla.

-espera – dijo él de repente incorporándola – vas a aplastar al bebé…

Ese miércoles, Draco se juntó por primera vez después de tanto tiempo con Ginny, Luna y Harry. Se sentía bastante incomodo aunque las chicas intentaban animarlo. Se sintió bastante importante cuando Hermione le pidió que solo él entrara en la consulta y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener el impulso de lanzarle una mirada de superioridad a Potter. Él era amigo de la persona con la que él quería estar.

-por fin le conozco – le tendió la mano el doctor – supongo que debe de haber estado muy ocupado, señor Granger.

-oh… - el rubio le tendió la mano distraído – soy Draco Malfoy, no estamos casados… - dijo, y no dio más explicaciones.

El medimago sonrió satisfecho, pues seguramente seguía pensando que él era el padre, y el chico no pensaba desmentirlo. Al parecer, Hermione tampoco.

Ella le tendió la mano cuando el hombre se puso a trabajar. Él se la cogió nervioso, aunque no entendía muy bien porqué.

-pues aquí lo tenemos… es un niño – declaró el doctor.

Hermione sonrió.

-lo que tú querías… - susurró. Draco solo la besó en la frente con cariño. Se sentía extrañamente orgulloso.

Muchos podrían no entender los sentimientos de Draco Malfoy. Al fin y al cabo el bebé por el que empezaba a sentir todos esos sentimientos no tenía nada que ver con él. Pero también se decía a si mismo que ese niño no tenía un padre ¿porqué no iba él a ocupar ese lugar? No sentía que el niño perteneciera a otro y él fuera un suplente. Sentía que ese niño iba a ser suyo y no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en ello.

Por fin había conseguido las cosas por sí mismo: la había conseguido a ella, había logrado hacerla sonreír, y conseguiría que ese niño le quisiera como a un padre. Ya nunca estaría a la sombre de nadie.


	8. 8

**Bueno esta vez sí que he tardado bastante más de lo previsto, pero ya sabéis, se acerca fin de curso y en la uni hay mucho que hacer (demasiado). Así que después de todo un fin de semana haciendo trabajos, me apetecía mucho escribir, y aquí está el resultado.**

**A continuación contestaré algunas dudas de los reviews y varias cosas que quiero decir:**

**-mireia, la historia no está terminada, pero vamos, a puntito de hacerlo. XD**

**-yiy24 gracias por tus consejos, ya tengo por ahí algo preparado y para lo que le queda a la historia tienes razón, no puedo cambiar ahora, así que solo diré: ¡viva el rosa!**

**-****EliiLoveDramione**: **jaja tienes una gran imaginación, gracias por el argumento, pero no voy a alargar la historia más allá del nacimiento del niño. Gracias por tu review de todas formas!**

**-mariapotter2002 gracias, tu review me ha subido mucho el ánimo.**

**-nox, espero no te importe que utilice aquí tus palabras, pues además van a ayudar mucho a entender la historia y lo rosa que es: "**Después de una guerra los sobrevivientes tienden a vivir mas rápido, a seguir mas a sus impulsos y deseos pues saben lo efímera que es la vida... Así que no veo tan raro que ese par se ame tan rápido, lo veo como algo que ya estaba allí. Algo diminuto oculto bajo capas y capas de odio e insultos que con una ayudita logro salir a gritar... "Aquí! Hey aquí estoy!" **nunca lo habría dicho mejor. Gracias!**

**-Luna White 29 tienes razón, los personajes de mi historia son adultos y por lo tanto más maduros.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las demás que también me habéis escrito, sería imposible hablar a todas, ojala tuviera tiempo porque lo merecéis. Me habéis hecho darme cuenta de que no me estoy inventando la personalidad de los protagonistas, solo los he hecho madurar XD**

**Enserio no podéis haceros una idea de lo orgullosa que me siento de tener unas lectoras como vosotras, es imposible no cogeros cariño. Un gran beso a todas!**

* * *

Draco se despertó por quinta vez esa noche. Hermione no dejaba de moverse buscando una postura que le permitiera sentirse cómoda.

Su vientre ya había crecido mucho y por si fuera poco el calor del verano no ayudaba. Aun así, había insistido en que se quedara a dormir con ella, y él no había podido negarse.

Se tumbó boca arriba y se llevó un brazo a la frente, preocupado. Llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto del padre del bebé. Era cierto que para él no existía, pues ese hombre no tenía nombre, no era real. Pero quizá era justo para el bebé, e incluso para el padre, saber que el otro existía.

Había pensado en si en un futuro, si él seguía con Hermione, le contarían la verdad al niño sobre él. Quizá el mismo niño se hiciera preguntas por el parecido físico, o simplemente Hermione, conociéndola, se sinceraría con él. ¿y si el niño quería saber quién era su verdadero padre?

Decidió, antes de volver a dormirse, que al día siguiente buscaría posibles formas de averiguar la identidad del padre del bebé.

Y así lo hizo, desde su oficina, estuvo investigando. Llamó a varios departamentos de medicina para averiguar si había alguna forma de conocer la identidad del padre del niño y al fin averiguó algo. Algo que no sabía todavía si sería capaz de proponerle a Hermione.

Dejó de pensar en ello cuando se hizo la hora del almuerzo y la castaña fue a recogerlo para ir a comer.

-deberías de ir pensando en el nombre – le comentó el rubio mientras comían.

-me gustaría que lo pensáramos juntos – sonrió Hermione y Draco sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago – ¿qué nombre te gustaría a ti?

-pues… - el rubio se rascó la cabeza concentrado - ¿Qué tal Scorpius?

-¿enserio? – Hermione hizo una mueca - ¿quieres ponerle a mi hijo el nombre de un bicho venenoso?

-claro que no – dijo él ofendido – es el nombre de una constelación. En mi familia… suele ser así. – terminó algo avergonzado. Quería dejar el legado de su familia a un niño que en realidad no era suyo. Estaba cambiando demasiado. Ella le estaba cambiando.

-¿Qué tal Orión? También es una constelación, y así mi hijo no parecerá malvado… - murmuró mirando a otro lado.

-¿insinúas que yo parezco malvado? – murmuró él entrecerrando los ojos.

-uhh, de pequeño dabas yu-yu… - comentó ella divertida.

-ha – soltó él indignado – y tú eras una sabelotodo repelente. Tenías una voz muy chillona. Se me metía en la cabeza como un taladro – contraatacó con una sonrisa arrogante.

-reconoces que ya estaba en tu cabeza ¿ehh?

-sabes que nunca me has sido indiferente. – declaró él con seriedad. – Orión está bien – sonrió al fin.

La castaña también sonrió con fuerza y asintió.

-Orión Granger… - Hermione contempló la opción.

-Creo que queda mejor Orión Malfoy – dijo él contemplando seriamente la posibilidad.

-oh si, solo que para eso deberíamos estar casados… - rió ella.

-eso tiene fácil solución. – el rubio vio la alerta en sus ojos – bueno, a tus padres les dijimos que nos casaríamos ¿no? – se intentó justificar.

-sí, pero… no sé – la chica vio la desilusión y el dolor a ser rechazado en los ojos del rubio – no es que no quiera, solo que el embarazo ya es suficiente para mí por el momento. Aunque estaría encantada de ser tu esposa antes de que Orión aprenda su apellido – le sonrió. Y a Draco le pareció una sonrisa arrebatadora.

* * *

-¿de verdad tenemos que hacer esto? – refunfuño Hermione – no está bien que el bebé se lleve disgustos a estas alturas.

-Hermione, no dejaré que se me vaya de las manos. Se controlar a mi madre – dijo arreglándose el traje.

-¿estás seguro que quieres mentirle sobre que eres el padre? – preguntó ella por quinta vez.

-no le mentiré, voy a ser el padre – declaró el joven.

La castaña solo se dejó guiar hasta la puerta con estas últimas palabras que le iluminaron el rostro. Draco debía de quererla mucho, y se lo estaba demostrando no solo con palabras, también con gestos. Él le había devuelto toda la luz que le había ido robando el tiempo y los fracasos.

Hermione nunca había estado en casa de los Malfoy como invitada. Draco se cuidó de no llevarla al salón, pues ambos recordaban lo que allí había pasado. En cambió la llevó hasta un saloncito decorado en tonos verdes, muy acogedor. Allí estaba sentada Narcisa Malfoy, tan arrebatadoramente hermosa como recordaba.

-Madre – saludo el chico, acercándose a ella para besarle la mejilla. Lo que Hermione nunca supo fue lo que le susurró al oído – "recuerda lo que hablamos, es importante para mí".

Narcisa relajó el rostro. Podría seguir teniendo miles de prejuicios, pero sobre todas las cosas quería a su hijo y su felicidad.

-te presento a Hermione Granger, y a tu nieto – sonrió señalando el vientre de ella.

-bienvenida a la mansión de los Malfoy, querida. Por favor, toma asiento – le dijo amablemente. A Draco no se le pasó el hecho de que ni siquiera le tendiera la mano, pero por lo menos se estaba comportando - ¿te apetece un refresco antes de cenar?

-Gracias, señora – en cambio, también percibió que la sonrisa de su Hermione era completamente sincera.

* * *

Las tres amigas caminaban por Hosmeade. Habían preferido este lugar ya que el callejón Diagón solía estar abarrotado y Hermione se agobiaba con facilidad.

-¿verde? Me gusta más el azul – se quejó Ginny. Estaban comprando cosas para la habitación del bebé.

-el azul es demasiado típico para un niño – dijo Hermione fijándose en una cunita – amarillo, tal vez…

-a mí me gusta el rojo oscuro – dijo Luna.

-claro, la habitación de un bebé que parezca un club de alterne – contestó Ginny enfadada de que Hermione no eligiera su color. – pues pienso mandar al hospital cincuenta globos azules – declaró tajante.

Sus amigas rieron con ganas, incluso ella lo hizo cuando vio su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados en el reflejo del escaparate.

De repente, Hermione hizo un gesto de sorpresa y sus ojos se dirigieron directamente al charco que había bajo sus pies.

-Ginny, creo que deberías ir encargando esos globos… - murmuró con temor. – oh Dios mío…

La castaña comenzó a abanicarse con la mano y a buscar un punto de apoyo. Sus amigas le cogieron de los brazos para que no se desplomara. El bebé se estaba adelantando casi un mes y de repente Hermione se sentía muerta de miedo.

-debemos llevarte al hospital – dijo Luna alarmada.

-hay que llamar a Draco – dijo la embarazada comenzando a respirar con dificultad – Draco… necesito… él…

-basta, basta Hermione, tenemos que tranquilizarnos. Todo saldrá bien, ahora vamos a San Mungo – habló Ginny poniendo orden ante los nervios de sus amigos.

* * *

**reconozco que es algo más corto que los otros, pero quería subir algo, ya os estaba haciendo esperar demasiado.**

**un besito!**

**hasta la proxima!**


	9. 9

**Bueno… esta vez, antes de lo que esperaba, vuelvo a subir un nuevo capítulo y… señores y señoras, esta vez el último.**

**La verdad es que tenía ganas de acabar esta historia, pues tengo tantas empezadas en mi ordenador que tengo ganas de acabar alguna para ir subiéndola más calmadamente y sabiendo que no os haré esperar por perder mi imaginación.**

**Así que, aunque es un momento triste, pues será la última vez que reciba comentarios en esta historia, espero que nos veamos pronto en nuevos Dramiones.**

**Os agradezco a todas las que me habéis seguido hasta aquí, y a las que lleguen más tarde el haberse tomado la molestia de leer mi historia. También espero no decepcionaros con el final.**

**Nos vemos más abajo…**

* * *

Hermione cogió por primera vez entre sus brazos a su hijo. El parto no había sido doloroso gracias a la magia y el bebé parecía perfectamente sano. Sonriendo se dedicó a observarle: su piel enrojecida por el esfuerzo y todavía algo sucia, su llanto que poco a poco se iba calmando en sus brazos, su pelo húmedo y claro. Cuando el pequeño Orión se tranquilizó y dejó de llorar abrió por primera vez los ojos para ver a su madre.

A su alrededor, aunque Hermione no lo notaba, pues solo tenía ojos para su bebe, todas las enfermeras observaban la feliz escena. La castaña observó los ojos claros de su hijo. Unos ojos claros y… grises. Una extraña sensación le recorrió por la espalda.

-¡Hermione! – Draco Malfoy entró abruptamente en la habitación de la clínica caminando hacia la madre – oh… no sabes cuánto lamento no haber estado aquí, he llegado lo más rápido posible.

La chica le miró. Sabía que su cerebro debía relacionar ciertas cosas, pero una sensación de vacío ocupaba de pronto su mente.

-oh míralo, si es igualito a su papá – comentó una enfermera que miraba de cerca al niño, el cual intentaba enfocar la vista, demasiado borrosa, en las luces de la habitación.

Draco y Hermione miraron al tiempo al bebé que esta última seguía sosteniendo con firmeza.

-tu… - la voz de la castaña no sonó recriminatoria, solo desubicada, como si no pudiera concebir la idea.

Draco, por el contrario, miró alternativamente al niño y a la chica. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y de repente un odio envenenado se apoderó de él. Un odio que había guardado hacia ese hombre que le había hecho aquello a Hermione, y que ahora se dedicaba a sí mismo.

-tengo que… - poco a poco, como en trance, fue caminando hacia atrás, hasta que se volteó y salió de la consulta.

-¿está usted bien, señorita Granger? – preguntó la misma enfermera que había hecho el comentario. Hermione solo asintió, con la mirada fija en la manita del niño, que había cogido su dedo con fuerza. Era tan pequeño. – tenemos que llevarnos al niño para limpiarlo y asegurarnos de que todo está bien. – le informó con una sonrisa.

Hermione solo asintió y dejó que la mujer cogiera a su bebé. Al dejar de sentir su calor, se sintió completamente sola y vacía. Acababa de darse cuenta de que necesitaba a ese niño lo más cerca de ella que fuera posible, pero ahora tendría que dejar que se lo llevaran por un rato.

Respiró resignada.

* * *

Draco salió con prisa de la habitación. Las dos amigas se acercaron ilusionadas.

-¿Cómo és? ¿Cómo está Hermione? – pero el chico ni siquiera reparó en ellas, las cuales se miraron con preocupación ¿algo había ido mal? – Malfoy, están bi… - pero el chico ya se alejaba y no podía oírlas.

Harry, que también estaba allí, caminó hacia ellas al ver sus rostros preocupados.

-¿ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó.

En ese momento salió una enfermera con el bebé en brazos. Los tres chicos recuperaron la sonrisa al instante, acercándose a conocer al recién llegado.

-por Merlín… - susurró Luna cuando el bebé parpadeó varias veces en su dirección.

-Creo que ya sabemos que le pasa a Malfoy – dijo Ginny – Harry ve con el bebé e intenta que lo traigan cuanto antes, Hermione lo necesitará. Nosotras iremos con ella… - dijo preocupada.

-ve tú Ginny, tengo que encontrar a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Cuando Draco llegó a la calle se sintió totalmente desorientado. El odió por si mismo llegaba a doler en el pecho y se sentía un ser despreciable. Cuando creía que lo tendría todo, la vida volvía a darle la espalda. No sabía muy bien que había visto en los ojos de ella, pero había bastado para que saliera de allí corriendo.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Había violado él a Hermione Granger? ¿y por qué no recordaba nada? ¿Podría ser simplemente una casualidad? Él no era el único chico del mundo rubio y de ojos grises. Puede que él no hubiera hecho nada. Pero ella pensaba que había sido él.

-Malfoy… - una voz suave le sacó de sus cavilaciones – ¿estás bien?

-la he violado – dijo sin siquiera darse la vuelta para enfrentar a la chica que sabía que era Luna Lovegood.

-Por tu reacción – dijo dando la vuelta para colocarse frente a él – creo que nadie sabe lo que realmente ocurrió esa noche.

-yo… estos mese he llegado a querer a ese niño como si fuera mio – dijo mirando a través de Luna.

-entonces ¿no es maravilloso si realmente lo fuera?

Draco dudó un segundo.

-disculpa, necesito irme de aquí. Necesito… pensar.

Esta vez, Luna dejó que el chico se marchara.

* * *

El hospital estaba en un profundo silencio y oscuridad cuando Draco Malfoy volvió a entrar en él.

Necesitaba saber la verdad, y conocía una forma de saberla. Si Hermione de verdad sentía algo por él debería colaborar.

Cuando entró en la habitación de la muchacha, ésta parecía sumida en un sueño intranquilo. Se acercó a la cunita junto a la cama. El bebé dormía mucho más plácidamente que su madre. Draco lo arropó con cuidado antes de sentarse en la cama de la castaña.

El leve movimiento la despertó. Se sobresaltó incorporándose cuando vio a alguien a su lado en la cama.

-Draco… - murmuró sorprendida – no sabía si… volverías – su voz no daba pistas a Draco sobre su estado de aniño con respecto al asunto que los envolvía.

-siento haberme ido así… - Draco la miró a los ojos – Hermione, se que puede ser duro, pero tenemos que saber que pasó realmente ese día.

-¿crees que no me he esforzado por recordar? Para mí esto también es duro…

-he estado investigando y… es tan simple como sacar el recuerdo de tu cabeza y verlo en un pensadero – Hermione se cruzó de brazos, incómoda. – es importante para mí, necesito saber si… hice algo fuera de lugar contigo, Hermione, porque te juro que no me lo perdonaría.

-escúchame Draco – la muchacha le cogió la mano – no me importa lo que pasó esa noche. Mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar, porque me enamoré después de eso y nos has ofrecido tu amor incondicional tanto a mí como al bebé. Por otra parte, es importante para ambos saber si realmente tú eres el padre o solo ha sido una casualidad. Lo haré con la condición de que, veamos lo que veamos, lo olvides todo después y todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Hermione quería poner esa condición, pues recordaba los moretones de su cuerpo al día siguiente y la verdad era que tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a ver.

-Hermione… - intentó razonar el chico.

-no me obligues a lanzarte un obliviate – dijo sonriendo, y Draco se relajó un poco. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer.

-necesito que recuerdes lo último que puedas de esa noche. – dijo el rubio sacando la varita y una especia de vasija pequeña.

No fue difícil para Hermione recordarlo, pues fue el día en que Ron cortó con ella.

Draco la besó con ternura antes de acercar su varita a la sien de la castaña para extraer el recuerdo. Solo tenía que tirar un poco más de ese recuerdo para conseguir lo que necesitaban. Con cautela, lo depositó en la vasija. Los dos chicos se adentraron en el recuerdo.

_Hermione salió del restaurante con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Se los frotó para ver el camino ante ella, pero era imposible. Era como intentar ver a través de una lluvia torrencial. Al final se apoyó en un árbol de lo que parecía un parque de Hosmeade y se acurrucó allí a llorar en silencio. Por suerte la noche era fría y no había mucha gente por la calle que pudiera verla en ese estado._

_Poco a poco fue como si sus lágrimas limpiaran el entumecimiento de su mente y fue dejando de llorar._

_-se acabó… - susurró._

_Estaba harta de mantener su reputación, de ser inteligente, de ser leal y justa, de ser analítica, perfecta, compasiva, sensible, ingenua, perfeccionista… todo eso era una fachada. Su permanente inseguridad y miedo a ser rechazada se habían cumplido y en esos momentos se sentía como una niña con la que nadie quiere jugar._

_Decidió hacer algo que Hermione Granger, la prefecta perfecta no haría. Había escuchado miles de veces eso de que el alcohol cura las heridas. Pues ella estaba decidida a curarlas hasta que su cuerpo dijera basta._

_Se levantó temblorosa y se dirigió a la primera taberna que encontró. O quizá sus pies la llevaron directamente a un lugar conocido: las tres escobas._

_Para bien de Hermione, desde que la guerra había terminado, apenas hacía un año, Rosmerta ya no se ocupaba de las tres escobas. Así que nadie conocido sería testigo de su fatídica noche._

_-un whisky de fuego – pidió al joven camarero, que le sonrió con complicidad al ver su aspecto. El chico conocía esos estados de ánimo._

_La castaña se acomodó en la barra mientras el chico colocaba el vaso frente a ella._

_Cogió el vaso y se esforzó por que su pulso se normalizara. Manteniendo el temblor a raya tomó un primer sorbo que le hizo arrugar la nariz. Acostumbrada a la cerveza de mantequilla, el fuerte sabor del whisky le quemaba la garganta._

_Suspiró y cogiendo aire, se bebió el resto del vaso de golpe._

_-guau, necesitaremos otro vaso de Whisky de fuego aquí, Ray – dijo una voz masculina a su lado. A Hermione se le heló la sangre._

_-oh no… - susurró la chica descubriendo a Draco Malfoy, que abandonaba su taburete (a tres puestos del suyo) y se sentaba junto al suyo._

_-Hermione Granger ahogando sus penas en alcohol. No puedo creerlo… - sonrió animoso._

_-no ahogo mis penas, solo he salido a pasarlo bien. – mintió ella reteniendo su impulso de salir de allí. Estaba harta, no tenía porque salir corriendo solo porque Malfoy se encontrara en el mismo lugar que ella._

_-claro. Tu sola y con esos ojos tan rojos de haber estado llorando. – dijo él con una sonrisa irónica._

_Hermione apretó los labios y atrapó el nuevo vaso antes de que Ray llegara a dejarlo en la barra. Bebió un gran trago antes de contestar._

_-tú también estás aquí solo. ¿Qué penas estará ahogando el gran Draco Malfoy?_

_Draco sonrió de forma enigmática._

_-quizá te lo cuente dentro de unas cuantas copas más… y puede que tu a mi – añadió._

_Hermione recordó sus motivos y se terminó el segundo vaso._

_-debe de haber algo más fuerte que esto… - murmuró. - ¿Qué me recomiendas, Malfoy? – dijo con ironía._

_Hermione podía ver como el rubio no acababa de salir de su asombro, aunque lo disimulaba tras su eterna media sonrisa cínica._

_-Ray, trae a la señorita un licor de serpiente – el chico apuró su vaso – y otro para mí._

_-¿licor de serpiente? Esto no va a acabar bien… - comentó Hermione por lo bajo. El chico la escuchó y solo sonrió._

_Una hora y media después…_

_-el muy cabrón solo quería acostarse con…migo – contó Hermione completamente ebria – y lo peorcisimo de tooodo, es que debo de ser horripilante en la ca…ma, porque la eligió a ella. La muy zorra… - murmuró más para sí._

_-¿era tu primera vez? – preguntó él, igualmente bebido hasta las cejas._

_-essso es lo peor, le entregué mi vigamidad._

_-se dice virgginidad, Grranger. Y estoy seguro que con algo de práctica serás una fiera een la cama. Tu aprendes rápido, ratoncita – rió Draco algo tontamente._

_-tienes razón – dijo ella levantándose de repente del taburete – voy a practicar, y después le demostraré lo que he aprendido, asssí sabrá lo que se ha perrdidro. – la castaña se encaminó hacia la salida, pero Draco la cogió de la muñeca._

_-no tienes nads que desmostrarle a ese cabbronazo – después sonrió agarrándola de la cintura para pegarla a él – pero a lo de practicar me apunto. - Acto seguido la besó con pasión._

_Hermione, que se sentía mareada y desinhibida, profundizó el beso rodeándole por el cuello._

_-vayamos a mi piso – propuso cuando se separaron._

_-la cuenta – pidió el rubio antes de desaparecerse con ella._

_En cuanto tocaron el suelo de nuevo él volvió a besarla, como desesperado por beber de sus labios. Sin saber cómo, y tropezando varias veces, cayeron juntos sobre una cama de matrimonio._

_Draco tiró de la camiseta de la chica, tumbada bajo su peso, para sacársela por la cabeza. Cuando lo consiguió sujetó las muñecas de la chica sobre su cabeza para tener accesibilidad a su cuello, hombros y pecho, que se dedicó a cubrir de besos y pequeños y tentadores mordisquitos._

_Hermione notaba el dolor en las muñecas a causa del fuerte agarre del rubio, pero la sensación de los besos sobre su cuerpo lo aplacaba placenteramente._

_Conforme le quitaba la ropa, apretaba su carne, sabía que marcaría su piel con sus dedos, pero el placer que le hacía sentir no era comparable con nada. Así que Hermione no se quejó en ningún momento, pues no es que estuviera siendo brusco con ella, más bien parecía posesivo con su cuerpo, como si quisiera abarcarlo todo, y Hermione se sentía deseada._

_Hicieron el amor y Hermione explotó en sensaciones que no sabía que existieran._

_Respiraban agitadamente uno al lado del otro y Hermione pensó que si hubiera probado eso antes, ella tampoco habría apostado por Ron después de haberse acostado con él._

_Fue entonces, al recordar a Ron, que rompió en llanto de nuevo._

_Draco Malfoy se incorporó en la cama bastante incomodo. No sabía porque ella estaba llorando, pero seguramente la causa era él._

_-será mejor que me vaya – se colocó la ropa lo mejor que su borrachera le permitió y se dispuso a salir del cuarto. Antes de salir le dijo una última cosa – la comadreja no sabe lo que ha hecho._

Cuando los Draco y Hermione del presente regresaron a la habitación. Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Draco se sentía avergonzado.

-yo… te hice daño. Te hice llorar… - dijo el rubio.

-oh no… - dijo la chica secando sus lagrimas y acercándose a él, cogiéndole con cariño de un brazo – lo que acabo de ver es maravilloso, Draco – el rubio negó con la cabeza gacha – Draco, nos hemos acostado ya muchas veces, sé que eres posesivo en la cama, pero también generoso. Puede que en esa ocasión fueras demasiado… - la castaña busco la palabra correcta – apasionado… y por eso yo me asusté cuando al día siguiente vi los moretones en mi cuerpo, pero fue un acto consentido por los dos.

-pero tu llorabas…

-Draco estaba borracha – Hermione soltó una carcajada que incluso hizo que el rubio la mirara a los ojos y sonriera levemente – y algunas mujeres lloran después de hacer el amor, me lo ha dicho Ginny – sonrió de nuevo. – anda, abrázame. La madre de tu hijo te ha necesitado todo el día.

Draco la estrechó entre sus brazos sin dudarlo. Un sentimiento demasiado fuerte se había instalado en su pecho.

-siento haberme marchado de esta forma. – se disculpó respirando el aroma de su pelo.

-olvídalo y trae aquí a nuestro pequeño. Está deseando conocer a su papa.

-pero… no sé cómo hacerlo – susurró el chico acercándose a la cuna.

-claro que sabes, eres su padre. Ni siquiera se despertará. – le animó Hermione.

Con mucho cuidado, pero con firmeza, Draco levantó al niño de la cuna. Lo apoyó contra su cuerpo para que estuviera más cómodo. Orión sacó la lengua un par de veces, como buscando algo que chupar, y después apoyó la cabecita contra el pecho de su papá.

Draco volvió a sentarse en la cama junto a Hermione, sintiendo la calidez de su hijo entre sus brazos.

-tengo un hijo… - dijo como si no se hiciera a la idea.

-y es tan guapo como su padre – dijo ella acariciando su carita con delicadeza.

-te quiero, Hermione, os quiero a los dos.

Hermione sonrió apoyándose en el hombro de su novio y observando a su hijo.

-vaya, ahora no tendré otro remedio que ponerle Orión Malfoy. – la chica hizo como que se quejaba.

-exacto - sonrió un chico besando la frente de ella – y pronto tú serás Hermione Malfoy. – él se acomodó en la cama junto a su futura esposa y con su hijo en brazos – seremos una familia.

FIN

**Y hasta aquí "un regalo inesperado". Quizá algunas esperabais más de esta historia, pero yo no quiero alargarlo más, la historia era sobre el embarazo de Hermione y el bebé ya ha nacido y tiene una familia que le va a querer mucho. **

**Por cierto, al día siguiente Ginny llenó de globos azules la habitación de su "sobrino" y le prometió regalarle su primera escoba, por lo que tuvo una pequeña discusión con Draco, pero nada más allá, jaja.**

**Espero que nos veamos pronto en nuevas historias. Prometo volver pronto.**

**Mil besitos a todas!**


End file.
